Curse of a Music Box
by choidebwookyung1214
Summary: [COMPLETE] mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. "aku merasa, sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini." "Kau siapa? Dimana Jongin?" "ANDWAE! JONGIN, ANDWAE! hiks. JONGIN!" "kita harus ke tempat Jongdae dikuburkan, aku yakin dia masih hidup!" pairing Kaisoo, Chenmin, Kristao!Sad, Chanbaek!Sad, Hunhan!Slight, Sulay!Slight GS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

Chapter 1 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." | "aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." | "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." | "kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu... pagi yang paling buruk bagi Jongin! Pagi itu, ada seseorang yang menciumi kaki Jongin, aku bisa gila jika setiap pagi harus mengalami hal seperti ini, pikir Jongin. dia memohon-mohon pada Jongin agar dirinya bisa dimasukkan kedalam Gang populer yang di ketuai oleh Jongin sendiri. Ne, Gang _TheWolf_ adalah gang yang di anggap paling populer di sekolah itu. Sampai-sampai murid cupu yang di anggap 'gak tau diri' juga ingin masuk ke gang itu. Jijik, itu kesan pertama Jongin saat melihat wajah namja yang _hobby _sekali berlutut dihadapannya baik kemarin, hari ini, mungkin besok juga.

kacamata besar dan tebal, rambutnya yang basah dan layu kebawah, membuat Jongin merasa ingin muntah jika melihatnya.

"apa yang kau lahukan, eoh! Mau kau memohon sampai menangis darahpun kita takkan akan membiarkanmu bergabung!" cibir teman Jongin, Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam Oh Tae Joon dengan tatapan kau-mencari-mati. Kaki panjang Chanyeol menendang pelan tubuh Tae Joon, namja cupu yang menurutnya 'gak-tau-diri' itu, hingga terduduk di marmer yang melapisi teras pintu masuk utama. Hhh~ Lemah sekali dia!

Jongin menghentakkan kakinya. "sudah ku peringatkan kau, Oh Tae Joon! Jangan menempel dengan ku! Melihatmu saja, itu membuatku mual! Dasar, gak tau diri!" Jongin menendang tangan Tae Joon yang berada didekat kaki Jongin.

"bodoh! Kau bodoh Tae Joon" Yifan mendorong kepala Tae Joon yang tertunduk. Mungkin dia sedang mengumpuklan keberanian. Pikir Minseok yang hanya bergidik ngeri melihat perlakuan teman-temannya.

"aku ingin sekali menjadi anggota gang hyung!" Tae Joon langsung bangkit dan kembali memeluk kaki Jongin. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan berkeringat, Kai menjadi semakin jijik dibuatnya.

"punya otak gak sih ini orang!" Jongdae juga angkat bicara. Jongdae menatap remeh Tae Joon. Ah, itu! Itu yang dari tadi mau Author ketik! Kau pintar Chen! *poorAuthor

"ahh, Jinjja! Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" Jongin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lagi, ia seperti ingin menjatuhkan ulat yang berjalan di kakinya. "baiklah, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami!" Jongin makin jijik dibuatnya, lihatlah mata Tae Joon yang berbinar dibalik kacamata tebal itu.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, kubunuh kau!" Yifan memelototi Jongin, seram. Tangan kanannya sudah mengepal keras. Badannya yang besar dan tinggi, menambah kesan seram dimata orang yang melihatnya.

"dengarkan dia berbicara dulu Yifan ge-" Tao menahan tangan Kris yang diperkirakan olehnya akan melayang pada wajah Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat terlempar pada Yifan. Lalu Jongin tersenyum pada Tae Joon, senyum meremehkan. "baiklah, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. ASALKAN, kau bisa mengabulkan semua perintah dari kami." Jongin sedikit tertawa geli. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan jika Tae Joon melakukan apa yang ia minta.

Tae Joon terlihat berfikir. Harusnya, kalau dia masih dan memang benar **waras**, dia tau lebih penting mana antara kepopuleran dia 'nanti' saat bersama _the Wolf_, atau harga dirinya yang pasti akan diinjak-injak oleh gang _the Wolf_, sekarang!

Chanyeol menyeringai. "lama sekali kau berfikir, Oh Tae Joon…"

Tae Joon menatap orang-orang disekitarnya, tatapannya tak berfokus. "o… oke. aku turuti permintaan hyung… dan noona juga!" Tae Joon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pasti wajah Jongin yang sudah dihiasi dengan senyuman yang 'mematikan'.

"OK, siapa yang mau kasih dia perintah? Aku serahkan kepada kalian!" seru Jongin kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, menambahkan kesan angkuh pada dirinya.

Seorang Wu Yifan kini tersenyum puas setelah tau apa yang Jongin rencanakan "biar aku yang memerintahnya!" suaranya Kris terdengar sangat keras, tapi rendah dan tegas.

"ahh… ppalli ppalli. Aku juga ingin memberinya perintah ge!" omel Tao si mata panda. Ia merengek seperti anak kecil, Tao memang paling _childish_ dan polos jika dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Yifan menoleh pada Tao, dia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Tao. "apa yang kau inginkan Zitao? Katakanlah."

"ahh… aku ini ingin dia menari seperti Kung-fu Panda, tapi aku juga ingin dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ahh, tapi apa yah…" Tao terlihat berfikir, pandangannya sedikit diarahkan ke langit-langit.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, baginya itu keterlaluan. Ahh, Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu, tidak tegaan. Berbeda dengan yang lain. Minseok, Luhan, dan Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa karena mendengar permintaan seorang Huang Zitao.

"kau dengar, Oh Tae Joon? Cepat lakukan." Perintah Yifan, Tae Joon melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "oh… ya! aku juga ingin kau menyanyikan lagu WOWOWOW milik SHINee." Yifan, dia menambahkan perintah pada Tae Joon.

"tunggu sebentar, aku ingin dia membuka bajunya! Aku tidak sudi melihat orang melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini menggunakan seragam yang ada lambang sekolah ini di dadanya!" Jongin manambahkan perintah. Ah, ya benar! Mengingat orang tua seorang Kim Jongin adalah pemilik Yayasan dari sekolah ini. Dan Yayasan ini juga yang nantinya akan diwariskan kepada Jongin. Jelas, dia _tidak sudi_.

"Jonginnie, sudah lah... Kalau kau tidak ingin menerimanya, cukup tinggalkan dia. Ini sama saja melecehkan harga diri orang lain." Kyungsoo menasihati Jongin. Bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum, dan berharap dapat meredam emosi Jongin. "kajja, aku lapar, aku ingin makan." Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, perlahan, penuh dengan perasaan, sehingga Jongin tidak bisa menolak ajakan yeojachingu nya.

"Yifan ge-, kajja. Kita tinggalkan saja dia." Jongin mengajak Yifan agar mau meninggalkan Tae Joon di teras sekolah.

"hyung, sebentar…" Tae Joon memanggil Jongin, kakinya mulai melangkah menerobos kerumunan anak-anak yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian tadi.

"kau diam saja disitu!" Jongdae yang berjalan paling terakhir membentak Tae Joon.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>Ke esokan harinya…<p>

"Kyungie… kau cantik sekali hari ini, wae?" Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo.

"anni…" Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata beriris coklat milik Jongin. "chukkae, Kim Jong In…" Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin.

Bingung. Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya. "chukka wae?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"hft… untung saja kau belum melihatnya. Kau, memenangi lomba menari itu. Chukkae Jongin-ah…" Kyungsoo menyandarkan manja kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"eh? jeongmal?" langkah Jongin terhenti ketika melihat papan pengumuman sekolah dikerumuni banyak orang. Wajah Jongin sedikit terhiasi senyum. Itu pasti pengumumannya. Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

"eoh, ada apa itu ramai-ramai" ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gemas. _saranghaeyo Kyungie_, ini beda lagi, ini Author yang bilang_._

"kajja…" Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk mendekati kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerubungi Papan pengumuman.

"waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada orang yang berdiri paling belakang.

"meolla." Dia menggeleng sambil terus berjinjit, berusaha untuk melihat papan pengumuman.

"Oh Tae Joon, dia sudah meninggal." Ucap namja yang baru saja keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"wae?" kaget Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kemarin masih sehat-sehat saja, atau mungkin dia bunuh diri? Tapi kalau benar bunuh diri, itu salah dia sendiri yang terlalu ter_obsesi_ sama gang _the Wolf_. Mana mungkin Jongin yang salah, ya walaupun Jongin kayak gitu ke Tae Joon, tetap saja kemarin kan aku sudah meleraikan keduanya. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"kapan?" Jongin bertanya kepada namja tadi. Sungguh, tidak ada rasa antusias, coret! turut-berbelasungkawa dari cara Jongin berucap.

"katanya kemarin sore…" ucap namja itu, lalu dia membungkuk dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan itu. sepertinya dia akan menyebarkan kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Kyungie, wae?" Jongin mengusap sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Anni, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan berita ini…" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Kajja, ke markas." Jongin menggandeng lembut sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

Markas? Iya, markas! Jongin memang meminta pada appa-nya. Meminta dibuatkan markas untuk dirinya dan teman-teman 'seperjuangannya' dari kecil. Siapa? Ya mereka semua. Ah, harus diperkenalkan kah?

Kim Jong In

Putra kedua dari keluarga Kim, Jongin ini ahli waris kedua dari Yayasan pendidikan ternama yang merangkap dengan sebuah perusahaan dengan nama serupa –_Imyeon Spark_. Tercatat sebagai siswa ter_popular_ di sekolahnya selama hampir 13 tahun. Kenapa bisa? Sejak tingkat _Elementary School_ dia memang sudah terkenal di lingkungan sekolahnya yang memang sengaja dibuat satu wilahyah dengan _Middle School_, _High School_, dan _–University_. Hebatnya, disetiap gedung itu, Jongin memiliki ruangan khusus yang ia disebut Markas.

Park Chanyeol

Putra dari keluarga Park. Orang tuanya memiliki sebuah Bisnis percetakan yang sangat maju di Korea Selatan ini. Dan itu sudah MUTLAK diwariskan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri seorang penulis novel sampai scenario _K-Drama_ dan _K-_Movie yang cukup terkenal. Ia sudah memiliki 5 buah novel, 2 scenario untuk _K-Drama_, dan 4 scenario untuk _K-Movie_.

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongdae ini sepupu dari Kim Jongin. Dia anak tunggal. Appa-nya sangat berharap Jongdae bisa menjadi dokter. Mengapa? Karena appa Jongdae memiliki sebuah Rumah Sakit yang besar dan terkenal di Korea Selatan ini.

Do Kyungsoo

Terlahir dari Eomma seorang Model, dan seorang Appa seorang musisi merangkap _composer_. Memiliki seorang eonni, yang sekarang tinggal di Paris dan bekerja sebagai model. Kyungsoo sendiri seorang penyanyi solo yang sangat terkenal dan berbakat di Korea Selatan.

Byun Baekhyun

Dia tidak terlalu menonjol seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Orang tuanya 'hanya' memiliki _Restaurant_ yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki kurang lebih 1,739 cabang di Asia. Dia sendiri baru sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu masuk gang _The Wolf_, sejak ia berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol.

Kim Minseok

Terlahir dari Appa seorang penyanyi _Legendaris_. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Minseok baru bergabung dengan gang _The Wolf_ sejak ia berpacaran sengan Kim Jongdae, kurang lebih sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dia sendiri sudah mempunyai bisnis, dia memiliki _Bar_ yang cukup terkenal dan ramai pengunjung. _Bar_nya ini memiliki cabang kurang lebih 23 cabang yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan.

Xi Luhan

Pewaris tunggal dari Hotel yang sangat terkenal di China, yang memiliki cabang di Korea dan Jepang. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka bernyanyi, dan ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi ia terpaksa akan meneruskan usaha appa-nya, karna dia sendiri anak tunggal dan hanya dia yang akan diandalkan oleh appa-nya.

Huang Zitao

Tao sendiri seorang model terkenal di Asia. Eomma-nya seorang _Designer_ terkenal. Sejak _Middle School_ Tao sudah menjadi model untuk merek buatan eomma-nya, dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Wu Yifan

Pewaris tunggal setelah Jie jie-nya yang telah meninggal dunia. Appa-nya seorang pengusaha tersukses di China, tapi orang tuanya sendiri tinggal di Canada, bukan di China.

"Chingudeul, kalian sudah pada baca pengumuman? Katanya Tae Joon sudah…" ujar Minseok sambil meneguk anggurnya di meja _Bar_ kecil yang ada di markas mereka. Tangannya bergerak seperti memotong lehernya, mengisyaratkan 'mati'.

"bukan ngeliat sih, tapi denger. Tapi kok, mendadak banget ya." Heran Luhan, wajahnya menunjukkan tampang 'watados'nya.

"yang namanya 'mati' pasti mendadak Luhannie, emang ada orang yang tau kalo dia mau mati? hem?" Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Padahal Tao pengen liat Tae Joon-ssi nari kayak Kung-fu Panda…" raut wajah Tao terlihat kecewa. Yak! Polos sekali dia! Oke, semuanya pasang _Poker Face_nya! *titahAuthor

"kenapa jadi ngomongin Tae Joon sih? Jijik tau enggak dengernya?" sinis Yifan sambil memainkan boneka Ace kesayangannya. Kenapa dia? Sepertinya lagi _bad mood _berat.

"masalah ini bikin aku lapar!" keluh Chanyeol yang barusaja menyelesaikan _Game_ di iPad-nya. Huaa… Chanyeol rakus.

"belikan Xiu baozi…" pinta Minseok dengan puppy eyes-nya. Rambut panjangya yang dikuncir dua kanan-kiri menambahkan kesan 'imut' di wajahnya. Bayangin deh!

"traktir aku, Park Chanyeol!" Jongdae langsung menempel pada lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Jongdae, belikan aku baozi!" ucap Minseok 'lagi', kepada orang yang berbeda. "ini 'belikan' bukan nitip" lanjut Minseok.

"arraseo, Xiu Baby!" sahut Jongdae.

"Kajja, Jongdae!" Chanyeol langsung menarik Jongdae menuju kantin. "oh iya, Baekkie, Luhannie, Kyungie, kalian mau ikut? Yifan hyung, kau harus ikut!"

"kau duluan saja, Yeollie! Kami masih ingin berbicara sebentar!" tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Yifan hyung, _come on_!" seru Jongdae sebelah tangannya menarik tangan Yifan.

"_Guys_, aku sama Jongin pergi dulu ya?" ijin Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang bersama Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok.

"ne, jangan lama-lama, eothe?" pesan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kajja." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin yang tadi sedang berbicara dengan Yifan.

Perpustakaan, itu lah tempat yang dituju Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Itu adalah tempat _favorite_ Kyungsoo, sekaligus tempat yang membosankan untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin sampai ke pojok ruangan Perpustakaan itu.

"kau mencari apa, heum?" Tanya Jongin yang masih tetap mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

"eh? Pas itu aku nemuin barang, antik banget! Disini, Cuma kok enggak ada ya?" Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi.

"ah, benda apa yang kau temukan?" Jongin sedikit penasaran dengan benda yang saat itu ditemukan Kyungsoo.

"eoh? Itu dia!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

YEHET! My first post!

gomawo, buat yang udah mau baca...

saya merasa terhormat karna cerita dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja di otak saya ini ada yang mau baca.

oh iya! jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_nya.

butuh banget ._.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	2. Chapter 2

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

Chapter 1 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." | "aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." | "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." | "kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

_"eh? Pas itu aku nemuin barang, antik banget! Disini, Cuma kok enggak ada ya?" Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi._

_"ah, benda apa yang kau temukan?" Jongin sedikit penasaran dengan benda yang saat itu ditemukan Kyungsoo._

_"__eoh? Itu dia!"_

**REVIEW!**

"eoh? Itu dia!" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin, dan mengambil kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, kotak itu terlihat 'antik'. Kotak berukuran kira-kira 27x15 cm itu memiliki ukiran indah dan juga sangat unik dan rumit.

"terlihat seperti kotak musik…" gumam Jongin sambil menopang kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, berat." Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. "ayo duduk." Ajak Kyungsoo yang langsung bersandar di pojok ruangan.

"aku baru pernah liat, sumpah! Sebelumnya aku belum pernah liat kotak musik itu di dalam perpustakaan." Ucap Jongin tak percaya. Jongin mengusap ukiran kayu pada kotak musik tersebut. Oh, sepertinya Jongin tertarik dengan ukiran tersebut.

"aku tanya, kapan kamu ke perpustakaan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Setaunya, Jongin itu paling tidak suka ke perpustakaan. Suasana perpustakaan membuat Jongin mengantuk, katanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "coba kamu buka, kita dengarkan musiknya." Saran Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu, perlahan. Sehingga terdengarlah alunan musik yang indah.

**TENG NENG NENG NENG NENG NENG NEG NONG NENG…**

Indah? Oke, sekarang kita tarik kembali kata itu. Seketika suasana diasana menjadi sangat mencekam.

**WUSHH…**

Hawa dingin berhembus. Seperti ada angin dingin yang melintas di belakang Jongin. Itu… membuat bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri. Jongin menoleh kebelakangnya, mencari sosok yang melewatinya, tadi.

"suaranya bagus ya, Jongin…" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. "kau melihat apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo mencoba membuyarkan perhatian Jongin.

"ah, anni. Iya, bagus kok musiknya." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang 'tidak enak' itu.

"gweinchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"hmm…" Jongin mengangguk, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut belakang kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, apa aku boleh mengambil kotak musik ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Hey, mengapa Kyungsoo meminta izin kepada Jongin? Kotak musik itu bukan milik Jongin! Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, heran.

"tapi itu bukan punyaku, kenapa kau izin pada ku? hmm… bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan dulu kepada Yoo saseonim." Saran Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"EHM… Kim Jongin, ini perpustakaan. Bukan tempat untuk pacaran." Ucap suara besar tepat di belakang Jongin. Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Dia –Yoo saseonim.

"annyeonghaseo Yoo saseonim." Sapa Kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih tetap memegang kotak musik itu.

"ish… siapa yang pacaran coba?" dengus Jongin dan langsung berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, tanpa memberi hormat.

"lalu? Kalian berdua, di pojokan perpustakaan, itu apa namanya Kim Jongin? Lagian juga saya dengar suara gaduh dan suara seorang yeoja tertawa dari arah sini." Sekali lagi, Yoo saseonim memperingati seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin diam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. Siapa yang ribut? Dan siapa yang tertawa? Hey, mereka hanya mendengarkan kotak musik, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak tertawa sedikit pun. Oh, satu lagi, dari awal mereka berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik. Otak Jongin terus memikirkan dua pernyataan Yoo saseonim. Tapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yoo saseonim yang terakhir itu.

"mianhamnida Yoo saseonim." Kyungsoo kembali menunduk untuk meminta maaf kepada Yoo sasonim.

"sudah, kalian lebih baik keluar. Kalau mau pacaran, di taman kan lebih baik." Sarannya, dia melemparkan senyumannya kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin? Dia masih diam mematung. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Yoo saseonim. Aku menemukan ini, kotak musik. Kalau boleh tahu, saseonim tau siapa pemilik kotak musik ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"saya baru pertama kali melihatnya. Kau mau? Ambilah."

"Jongin, Yoo saseonim memperboleh kan…" Kyungsoo menarik-narik pelan jas non-formal yang digunakan Jongin.

"eum… eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu… Kajja!" Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar perpustakaan.

"kau kenapa? Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo sengaja memiringkan kepalanya di depan wajah Jongin.

"gwaenchanayo. Ayo, aku antar ke kelas." Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo kekelasnya, mereka sudah pasti berbeda jurusan. Kyungsoo yang notabene nya seorang penyanyi, ia memang memilih jurusan seni bersama dengan Zitao. Berbeda dengan Jongin, ia memilih jurusan yang mengajarkan tentang tata cara 'berbisnis' bersama Baekhyun, Minseok, Yifan, dan Luhan. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol dan Jongdae? Kalau Jongdae tentu saja dia masuk jurusan kedokteran. Dan Chanyeol, dia masuk kedalam jurusan Sastra tentunya.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"Yak! Kim Jongin kemana saja kau? Aku mengkhawatirkan mu! Untung saja Choi Minho si garang itu belum masuk kelas!" itu ocehan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Si Choi Minho? Dia dosen <em>killer<em> yang mengajarkan tentang 'perkembangan ekonomi Korea Selatan'.

"Choi Minho datang!" pekik namja yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu. Hah! Tidak sopan sekali dia! Menyebut nama gangsanim nya sendiri seperti itu? Yah… tapi itu lah cara mereka menunjukkan 'pemberontakan' secara tidak langsung, tentang masalah tata cara dosen mengajar.

"hey, dia membawa mahasiswa baru!" seru yeoja yang baru saja mengintip lewat jendela.

Ya! Dan aura 'tengang' dirasakan semua mahasiswa/i di ruangan itu ketika ujung kaki Choi gangsanim si _Killer_ itu memasuki kelas. Dan tanpa memberi salam, ia langsung duduk di kursinya, meninggalkan mahasiswa baru itu berdiri di tengah, di depan kelas.

"perkenalkan dirimu tuan Oh." Ucap Choi gangsanim, suara rendahnya menggema di kelas itu.

"annyeonghaseo, Oh Sehun imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Dia –Oh Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"silahkan duduk Oh Sehun-ssi." Perintah Choi gangsanim.

'tampan' itu pikiran pertama yang melesat di otak seorang Luhan. Sorot matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik seorang Oh Sehun. Dan sampai lah Oh Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"annyeong. Xi Luhan imnida." Sapa Luhan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun imnida…" katanya menunduk dengan sopan.

"Bukan waktunya untuk berkenalan! Sekarang buka buku kalian!" kali ini suara Choi gangsanim yang tegas.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"Jongin, Yifan. Ah, lihat dia, tampan, dan kelihatannya juga bukan dari keluarga-biasa-biasa." Rengek Luhan pada kedua orang yang di pandang mengetuai gang <em>The Wolf<em>.

"tapi dia anak baru, kita belum tau apa-apa tentang dia, pribadi dia." Kata Yifan. Oh, sepertinya ia sedang menolak secara halus.

"ahh, oke. Kalian harus janji, kalau Oh Sehun nanti bisa dekat denganku, kalian harus setuju kalau aku akan memansukkannya ke dalam gang kita."Luhan menunjuk kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"ne, Jongin berjanji noona." Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"terserah kau saja Jongin." Jawab Yifan acuh tak acuh. Tangannya sibuk memainka Ace di pangkuannya.

"oh iya, nanti malam jangan lupa, aku akan taktir kalian minum. Ahh, dimana ya? Oh, di _Bar _Minseok noona, pukul 7, oke! Telat bayar sendiri!" Jongin.

"dalam rangka apa ini?"

"dia ingin ke _Bar_ ku yang dimana?"

"Gangnam, kalau kalian gak mau, yasudah tak apa. biar aku dan Kyungsoo saja yang merayakannya."

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" bisik Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menahan tawanya.

"lihat saja nanti." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat rasa penasaran temannya yang cerewet itu.

"Hey! Kkamjong-ah, chukkae." Chanyeol memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya, mendorong pelan pundak Jongin.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, chukkae!" ini Kim Jongdae, keduanya ber_highfive_ ria.

"gomawo." Jongin menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian.

"ada apa?" Tanya Yifan yang mulai tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan yang baru.

"uri Jongin, dia memenangkan kompetisi _Dance_ waktu itu!" seru Chanyeol kegirangan.

"huwaaa… chukkae Jongin-ah!" ujar para yeoja –ex. Kyungsoo bersamaan.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"lihatlah, Luhan eonni mudah sekali bergaul." Bisik Minseok kepada teman-temannya, mereka semua sedang berkumpul di <em>Bar<em> milik Minseok.

"Minseok eonni lebih tua dari pada Luhan eonni!" seru Tao.

"arra, tapi aku terlihat lebih muda darinya…" balas Minseok sambil meracik minuman favorite Luhan.

"dia membawa anak baru itu…"gumam Kyungsoo lalu meneguk minumannya yang diracik langsung oleh sang pemilik _Bar_, Kim Minseok.

"Annyeong…" sapa Luhan. Hey! Lihatlah, tangannya melingkar sempurna pada lengan milik anak baru itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan. "aku merasa terhormat bisa di ajak Luhan untuk ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman se-gang-nya yang sangat popular itu." Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"eh? Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu Sehun-ah…" Jongdae membalas senyum ramah milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"ada apa? Kalian berdua sepertinya sudah dekat sekali, padahal baru saja bertemu." Goda Baekhyun yang melihat kedua tangan mereka tertaut.

"anni, kau tahu? Sehun ini anak dari pengusaha anggur terkenal. Hmm, dan kata Sehun hotelku itu selalu memesan anggur-nya untuk _stock_ hotel. Ah, sepertinya aku kurang memperhatikan hotelku itu. Jadi, dia sudah tahu aku sejak 1 tahun yang lalu katanya. Tapi aku belum pernah tahu dia." Luhan bercerita dengan sedikit wajah yang bersemu. Ada apa dengan mu Luhan?

"kapan-kapan kalian bisa bermain ke rumah ku. ahh, atau kalau kalian ingin melihat pembuatan anggur juga bisa." Sepertinya Sehun sedang mencoba untuk dekat dengan gang _The Wolf_.

"Sehun-ah, kau ingin menjadi bagian dari kami?" Tanya Jongin. Lihat! Seorang Kim Jongin pun ingin memasukan Sehun kedalam gang-nya dengan semudah itu?

"eh? Kau yakin?" bisik Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"sepertinya dia menarik, hyung. Aku pun tak ingin Luhan noona kecewa. Baekhyun noona dan Minseok noona saja kita perbolehkan." Jawab Jongin santai, jari telunjuknya ia mainkan di bibir gelasnya.

"boleh kah?" Tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Yifan.

"ah… gamsahamnida, hyung-noona!" Sehun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"jangan se-formal itu…" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

* * *

><p>Curse of a Music Box<p>

* * *

><p>"Baekhyun-ah, lihatlah kotak musik ini. Keren bukan? Antik!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan kotak musik itu dari dalam tas-nya. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di <em>canteen<em> sekarang.

"antik banget, dari siapa? Jongin?" seru Baekhyun antusias.

"tapi aku lebih suka boneka pandaku!" Tao memperhatikan kotak musik itu sebelah tangannya mengaduk-aduk _Vanilla Milkshake_ miliknya.

"kotak musik mu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Minseok yang baru saja bergabung dengan satu piring yang penuh dengan _mini pou_ aneka rasanya itu.

"huaaa… antik sekali! Ahh, aku jadi mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita!" seru Chanyeol dan langsung mengambil posisi disamping Baekhyun.

"jangan ambil…" Minseok menutupi piringnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tahu persis kalau para namja gang-nya sudah pada datang, pasti akan menggoda Minseok dengan ancaman mengambil _pou_nya.

"kotak musik itu…"

To be Continued...

YEHET! tetap debay lanjut!

gomawo, buat yang udah mau baca...

debay merasa terhormat karna cerita dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja di otak debay ini ada yang mau baca.

oh iya! jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_nya.

debay butuh banget ._.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	3. Chapter 3

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

Chapter 3 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." | "aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." | "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." | "kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

_"huaaa… antik sekali! Ahh, aku jadi mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita!" seru Chanyeol dan langsung mengambil posisi disamping Baekhyun._

_"jangan ambil…" Minseok menutupi piringnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tahu persis kalau para namja gang-nya sudah pada datang, pasti akan menggoda Minseok dengan ancaman mengambil pounya._

_"kotak musik itu…"_

**REVIEW!**

.

.

.

"kotak musik itu…" ucap Sehun menggantung, sebelah tangannya lalu mengusap ukiran kotak musik itu. Raut wajahnya berubah, tersirat rasa takut dan khawatir dimatanya.

"kau kenapa Oh Sehun, jangan menakut-nakuti kami dengan ekspresimu itu!" Tanya Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya, di sebelah Sehun.

"dari bentuk ukirannya, aku tidak mungkin salah." Lanjutnya. Reflek, Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya dari kotak musik itu.

"memangnya kotak musik itu kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"i-itu… kotak musik kutukan-" Sehun sedikit tergagap diawal kalimat.

"hfft… _guys_, sekarang sudah tahun 2017. Apa kalian masih percaya sama yang namanya ku-tu-kan? _Curse of Music Box_? Kurasa itu terlalu-" Yifan tepap _stay cool_ permisah!

"sstt… gege gak boleh seperti itu!" Tao memperingati Yifan agar tidak memotong ucapan Sehun.

"kamu tau dari mana, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Penasaran? Ya, itu pasti.

"Sehun, tolong jelasin. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin yang mulai merasa gelisah. Karna apa? Karna dia adalah orang yang merasakan keganjilan dari kotak musik itu.

"uri _haelmoni_ itu seorang cenayang. Aku pernah buka salah satu buku tua yang dia punya. Aku lihat didalam buku itu ada gambar kotak musik ini. Dulunya ini milik sorang paranormal gitu, dan sempat hilang…" Sehun berhenti sebentar, matanya memperhatikan wajah-wajah tegang teman-teman barunya.

"_and then_?" Tanya Yifan. Hey! Dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini dia masih bisa tetap _stay cool_?

Sehun tidak menangganggapi Yifan. "…dan Kalian tahu? Orang yang pernah mendengar musik dari kotak musik ini, akan dipastikan celaka! Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." Sehun munyudahi acara ayo-cerita-horror-nya. helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari setiap mulut yang merasakan ketegangan cerita Sehun.

"kamu gak bohong kan, Sehun-ah?" Tao memastikan. Masalahnya diantara mereka semua, Tao lah yang paling _anti_ dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

"terserah kalian mau percaya atau enggak, tapi saranku sih kalian buang itu kotak musik jauh-jauh." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jongin…" suara purau Kyungsoo terdengar. Terlihat jelas, irisnya bergetar, matanya mulai berair. Sebelah tangannya meremas jemari Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah menggenggamnya.

Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo, mengusap lembut punggungnya. Mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah terisak dalam pelukannya. "gwaenchana, Kyungie. Uljima…" sesekali Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"jangan bilang kalian sudah membukanya?" tebak Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"ku mohon, tolong buang kotak musik itu, Jongin…" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih terus terisak. "aku takut Jongin…" lanjutnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang berani buang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedah menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"eum… biar aku saja. Mungkin akan aku berikan pada uri _haelmoni_ mungkin saja dia tahu cara memutus kutukan itu." Saran Sehun diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Kyungie, lihat! Sehun akan membantu kita." Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. "uljimayo, ne?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk imut. Lalu didekapnya kembali kepala Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang purau.

"ne, sudah kewajibanku sebagai teman kalian." Sehun tersenyum ramah.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"hey, kau melanggar aturan kampus, Kim Jongin!" omel Baekhyun yang barusaja memasuki markas mereka.<p>

"eum… kasihan kalau mereka aku tinggal di rumah…" ucap Jongin acuh sambil bermain dengan ketiga anjing _poodle_nya –Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjanggah.

"memangnya maid dirumahmu kemana?" Tanya Jongdae yang sedang memainkan Jjanggah.

"YAK! Jangan dekati Ace" Yifan mengangkat boneka-Alpaca-nya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak dimainkan oleh Jjanggu.

"mereka pulang. Tapi aku sudah meminta ijin pada eomma untuk membawa mereka kemari." Girang Jongin.

"eoh… jam sastra pertamaku sebentar lagi mulai…" Chanyeol melirik arloji yang melingkar rapi di pergelangan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol duluan!" serunya sambil menutup pintu markas.

"kalian tidak ke kelas?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Tao. "atau kalian tidak ada jam pagi?" lanjut Luhan.

"ada, mungkin lima belas menit lagi kami ke kelas." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati minuman kalengnya.

"OMO! _Guys_, kata Sehun, Choi Minho sudah datang!" histeris Baekhyun yang baru saja menerima pesan singkat dari Sehun. Dan mereka berlima pun langsung berlari berebut pintu keluar. Tao dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

"kau lihat, mereka seperti anak kecil jie jie." Tao menggeleng pelan, heran.

"gimana kalau kita ke kelas juga, sepertinya disana sudah ramai." Usul Kyungsoo.

"oke, kajja!" Tao beranjak dari duduknya.

"Monggu, Jjanggu, Jjanggah. Kalian diam disini, jangan kemana-mana oke! Kami mau kekelas dulu!" Kyungsoo mengajak bicara ketiga anjing itu.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, cara agar saham tet…" ucapan Choi gangsanim terpotong, ia melirik tajam kearah orang yang mengangkat tangannya. "ya, Oh Sehun-ssi?" tanyanya.<p>

"saya ingin ijin ke toilet Choi gangsanim." Ucap sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di tempat.

Choi gangsanim hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin yang berhenti di depan kelas ketika Sehun melintas dihadapannya.

"auww…" rintih Baekhyun yang menabrak punggung Jongin didepannya, dan seterusnya. Lalu Luhan menabrak Baekhyun, Minseok menabrak Luhan, dan Yifan menabrak Minseok.

"kalian, keluar dari kelas saya! Berlutut di depan kelas, angkat tangan kalian!" perintah Choi gangsanim dengan tegas. Suaranya menggelegar. Mungkin akan terdengar sampai gedung sebelah. Oke, yang ini tidak mungkin.

"ne, Choi gangsanim." Mereka berlima menunduk.

"kamu sih Baek, pake ngomel-ngomel segala ke Jongin!" gerutu Luhan yang berlutut disebelah Yifan.

"hey! Lulu eonni, salahkan Jongin! Suruh siapa dia membawa anjingnya ke sekolah!" balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"aku harap, Ace tidak dipakai mainan oleh anjing-anjing mu itu, Jongin!" Yifan berharap, ia memejamkan matanya.

"tumben amat si garang masuk 10 menit lebih cepat, kau tahu?" Minseok melirik pada keempat temannya.

"ahh, mungkin arlojinya rusak!" jawab Luhan asal.

"YANG DI LUAR, DIAM!" teriak Choi gangsanim dari dalam kelas.

'Fighting!' Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menyemangati taman-temannya yang sedang dihukum di luar. Lalu kakinya ia langkahkan kembali memasuki kelas. Yang diluar hanya terkekeh kecil.

"kau kenapa, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Minseok yang mulai heran dengan sikap Jongin yang gak biasanya dia diam kalau sedang dihukum di luar.

"meolla, perasaanku sedikit kurang enak Xiu noona." Jongin sedikit melirik kearah Minseok.

"Hey, Jongin. Kau kenapa? Kau berkeringat, disini tidak gerah! Kau sakit?" tangan Baekhyun mengusap dahi Jongin yang bercucuran keringat.

"entahlah, aku merasa khawatir, tapi aku gak tau khawatir terhadap apa." Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun. "gomawo noona."

'GUK GUK GUK' Jongin menoleh ke ujung kooridor kelasnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu Jjanggah.

"hey kenapa kau kemari heuh?" Tanya Jongin antusias dan langsung memangku Jjanggah.

"Jongin, dia berdarah?" Yifan memperhatikan kaki belakang sebelah kiri milik Jjanggah, lalu menyentuhnya. "masih baru."

"kau kenapa heum?" Tanya Jongin lagi, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Jjanggah.

'GUK GUK GUK' Jjanggah langsung meloncat dari pelukan Jongin dan berlari ke ujung kooridor, entah kenapa perasaan khawatir itu semakin kuat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jongin mengikuti Jjanggah berlari.

"hey, tunggu!" Jongin berlari mengejar Jjanggah yang sedikit pincang itu. Jelas, kakinya terluka.

"sepertinya Jjanggah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Minseok berlari mengikui Jongin. Tak lama, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Yifan juga berlari mengikuti kemana Jjanggah berlari.

"HEY! MAU KEMANA KALIAN! KEMBALI, ATAU KALIAN AKAN SAYA SKORS!" teriak Choi gangsanim dari ambang pintu kelas.

Kembali ke Jjanggah.

Jongin melihat Jjanggah berlari menuju markas mereka, nafasnya sedikit lega melihat Jjanggah masuk ke tempat itu. tapi, satu yang membuat Jongin semakin khawatir.

"uek… Jongin!" histeris seorang yeoja dari dalam markas, ia kenal betul suaranya. Itu Kyungsoo. Jongin menjadi sangat khawatir saat itu.

"Jongin-ah, hosh hosh. Waeyo?" Tanya Minseok sambil mengatur nafas.

Jongin mengambil langkah panjang, dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang menangis histeris bersama Tao, dia juga menangis. Wajah keduanya memerah, kedua tangan mereka digunakan untuk menutupi mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo, Gwaenchana?" Jongin yang panik yang langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis histeris. "waeyo?"

"Jjanggu, Monggu." Lirih Kyungsoo tepat di telinga Jongin. Jongin menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat merah.

"kenapa? Cerita… apa mereka kabur? Tenang saja, mereka pasti balik lagi. Uljima, ne?" Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo terus mengalir.

"uek…" Kyungsoo menahan rasa 'mual' karena jijiknya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, jemarinya menunjuk kearah box –kandang Monggu dan Jjanggu. Jongin mengikuti arah jari Kyungsoo.

"OMO! MONGGU! JJANGGU!" histeris Jongin yang langsung mendekati kandang anjingnya tersebut.

Kalian tahu, apa yang membuat Jongin histeris? Monggu dan Jjanggu telah mati dalam keadaan yang… kalian tahu? –mengenaskan. Tidak! Ini sangat mengenaskan. Kandangnya penuh dengan darah, tubuhnya robek-robek seperti sengaja ditusuk-tusuk oleh benda tajam. Betapa histerisnya seorang Kim Jongin yang harus melihat binatang kesayangannya itu mati mengenaskan di depan mata-kepalanya sendiri! Lalu, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Mengapa mereka berdua menangis? Pertama, mereka histeris ketika melihat darah yang begitu banyak. Kedua, Kyungsoo makin Histeris karena di kandang Jjanggu tertempel kertas yang berisikan kalimat ancaman yang ditulis dengan darah. '**_KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MATI SATU-PERSATU_**.'

"jadi, kutukan itu benar-benar ada?" pekik Yifan yang memang dari awal tak percaya.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"Monggu, Jjanggu. Seandainya aku gak bawa kalian ke sekolah kemarin…" gumam Jongin yang sedang melamun.<p>

"hey, masih ada Jjanggah, Jongin! Semangat!" Chanyeol mencoba menyemangati Jongin yang masih membayangkan Monggu dan Jjanggu.

"Yeollie aneh! Apaan yang disemangatin coba? Dikira Jongin lagi lomba apa!" yang ini Baekhyun yang ngomong.

"Jongin, sudahlah mereka sudah tenang disana!" Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin.

"sok tau! Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan hyung." Lirih Jongin, sebelah tangannya tetap menggenggan erat tangan Kyungsoo. "ancaman itu…" Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"kita harus bekerjasama, Jongin! Kita cukup memutus satu dari pola terror makhluk itu, makhluk hitam yang ada di CCTV kemarin!" seru Sehun yang terdengar sangat antusias dengan masalah ini.

Ya, menurut rekaman CCTV yang terpasang di markas mereka. Kemarin, Monggu dan Jjanggu dibunuh menggunakan linggis yang ditusuk-tusukkan pada kedua anjing itu. Jjanggah juga sebenarnya hampir terbunuh, hanya saja ia masih bisa kabur, dan hanya kakinya saja yang tergores ujung linggis itu.

"gimana kita tau pola itu?" Tanya Minseok.

"akan aku coba pikirkan…" ujar Sehun.

"Xiu noona. Aku ingin ke _Bar_-mu nanti malam! Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran." Bibir Jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. entahlah, senyum apa itu, tak bisa diartikan.

"silahkan, dengan senang hati!" jawab Minseok, senyumannya sedikit berkembang di wajah _baby face_nya.

"kalian, mau ikut tidak? eoh? Biar aku yang traktir nanti!" Tanya Jongin pada yang lainnya. nada bicaranya terdengat sedikit memaksa.

"aku sama Baekhyun gak ikut, aku mau ngajak Baekhyun _Refreshing_." Sahut Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya, genit.

"eh?" Baekhyun melongo mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Merasa jadi perharian saat itu pipi Baekhyun merona.

"yeoppo…" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"ada yang punya acara sendiri lagi?" Tanya Jongin nadanya terdengar ketus ditelinga.

"kamu kenapa, Kkamjong-ah?" Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pundak Jongin. "kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah." Kyungsoo mengecup lembut pipi Jongin, mencoba memberi sedikit ketenangan pada Jongin.

"aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." Jongin menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Suaranya sedikit meninggi, bergetar, frustasi.

Oh, untung saja teman-teman mereka peka, dapat mengerti keadaan. Satu-persatu teman mereka keluar dari markas itu, meninggalkan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo, berdua.

"Jongin, aku juga ikut denger musik itu, bareng sama kamu. Aku juga takut, Jongin." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Jongin.

"maaf, aku udah ngomong keras sama kamu. Uljima, ne?"Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, lembut, cukup lama. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo takut dirumah sendirian… eomma lagi jenguk eonnie ke Paris, appa lagi ada konser di Sydney." Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin.

"eum… kau mau menginap dirumah ku? disana ada Joonmyeon hyung, Yixing noona." Tawar Jongin mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"bolehkah?" Jongin hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"eh? Baekkie kau menangis karna film tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, jemarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.<p>

"sedih banget Chanyeol. Emang kamu, malah tidur." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"mian." Chanyeol mengacak ringan rambut panjang Baekhyun. "biasanya kalau orang habis nangis itu lapar. Kau lapar, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "ayo…" rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik pelan tangan Chanyeol.

_Skip time..._

"kau ingin makan apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol. entahlah, tapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol yang ini berbeda. dari awal tadi berangkat sampai sekarang, dia belum yang namanya berulah. kecuali satu, tadi dia tidur saat di bioskop. Katanya alurnya _mainstream_, hhh… dasar penulis.

"kamu tahu aku suka apa Yeollie?" dan entah kenapa juga rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali bermanja-manja dan bersikap manis dihadapan Chanyeol saat ini.

"ah, arraseo." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, dan memesankan pesanannya dan pesanan Baekhyun kepada _waiters_.

"Channie, waeyo? heum? hari ini kau bersikap sangat manis kepadaku." pipi Baekhyun menunjukkan rona merah saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"anni, aku hanya ingin berdua Baekkie. kau sangat cantik malam ini. aku suka model rambutmu yang ini." puji Chanyeol. tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut. ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dikulitnya dari bibir Chanyeol.

"saranghae." ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"arraseo... nado saranghae"

"hey! lihat, kau mewarnai rambutmu? gwiyom, warna-warni ya?" ujar Chanyeol yang baru sadar dengan warna pelangi disana. (kayak rambut sehun pas itu. cuma ini ujungnya doang.)

"kau suka?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"aku suka. aku suka semua yang ada padamu, Baekkie." Chanyeol mengukir senyum andalannya, senyuman lima jari.

"gomawo." percayalah, pipi Baekhyun kini sudah benar-benar merah. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah.

"oh ya, pulang dari sini... kau mau langsung pulang, atau ikut aku ke makam appa dan eomma. malam ini tepat 3 tahun mereka meninggal." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"aku akan menemani mu. tapi janji, jangan tinggalkan aku. aku takut."

_Skip time, again..._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan, tangannya tertaut sempurna. tangan kiri Chanyeol menggenggam satu bucket bunga lily putih, dan tangan kanan Baekhyun menggenggam satu bucket bunga mawar berwarna putih.

"appa, eomma. Chanyeol datang." Chanyeol meletakkan bunganya di atas makam eommanya, dan bunga yang dibawa Baekhyun disimpan di atas makam appanya.

"appa, eomma. kenalkan ini yeojachingu Chanyeol. lihat, dia cantik bukan? namanya Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengusap nisan kedua orangtuanya.

"apa? benarkah? disini? Heum… arraseo." ucap Chanyeol. Dan itu... terlihat sedikit horror, Chanyeol seperti sedang mengobrol appa dan eommanya.

Baekhyun sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya, bingung. ia pikir, Chanyeol sudah mulai berulah lagi.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menghanpiri Baekhyun yang sengaja berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, niatnya ingin memberi Chanyeol waktu sendiri. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun sampai tepat di hadapan kedua makam itu.

"appa dan eomma harus lihat ini, arra!" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun

"waeyo?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung, itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

Lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum, dan... ia berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, kepalanya yang sempat menunduk kini mengadah keatas, menatap indahnya paras seorang Byun Baekhyun di bawah sinar bulan.

"kau kenapa seperti itu, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun, heran.

Chanyeol menggeleng, dikecupnya kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun secara bergantian. kemudian, salah satu sangannya merogoh saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersenyum haru, matanya sudah berair. Chanyeol menyematkan cicin berbahan emas putih dengan design simple yang terkesan elegant itu di jari manis tangan kiri yang lentik mikik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, jadilah pendamping hidupku. jangan tinggalkan aku hanya karena masalah duniawi, biar tuhan yang memisahkan kita. apa kau bersedia, nyonya Park?" lagi, Chanyeol mengecup tangan kiri Baekhyun, disana sudah melingkar cincin pemberiannya.

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun. ya, dia menangis.

"bertunanganlah denganku..." Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"iya Chanyeol, aku mau." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "gomawo, changi." Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol. "saranghaeyo changi-ah." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan pada wajah cantik Baekhyun. "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, bibirnya tak lepas dari senyuman.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah tahu arahnya kemana, mulai memejamkan matanya hingga bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat dan penuh dengan perasaan, itu menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol menyatukan dahi mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk, rona merah kembali menjalar menghiasi pipinya.

"appa, eomma sudah lihat kan? Baekhyun bahagia. apa kalian juga bahagia? ahh, aku jadi ingin bertemu kalian lalu langsung memeluk kalian." Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ada pinggang Baekhyun.

"aku pulang dulu, ne? aku akan bertemu kalian nanti. bogoshipho."

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"kau belum mau pulang, Kyungie" tanya Minseok yang kembali memberikan minuman pada Kyungsoo.<p>

"aku pulang, kalau Jongin pulang. Lihatlah, sepertinya di mabuk, huh?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah setengah sadar, duduk sempoyongan di sebelahnya.

"lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang, aku khawatir. kalau mau biar aku panggilkan anak buah ku untuk membantumu membawa Jongin ke mobil." tawar Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin agak keras.

"gomawo, eonni."

"Jongin. awas kau sampai macam-macam sama Kyungsoo!" ancam Minseok.

"wae? hik. Jongin, Kim Jongin cuma punya Do Kyungsoo hik. kau tau itu noona. hik. aku gak mau Kyungsoo celaka. hik. dasar kutukan sialan. hik." oceh Jongin. sorot matanya terlihat sendu. "Kyungsoo-ah, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ne? hik." Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo.

"kau mabuk changi. kau masih bisa mengkhawatirkan ku? heum? justru aku yang harusnya mengkhawatirkan mu." Kyungsoo nengusap sebelah tangan Jongin yang masih berada di pipinya. "kita pulang, ne? besok kamu harus kuliah." Jongin mengangguk, dia berdiri dibantu dengan dua anak buah Minseok di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"eonni, gomawo. kami pulang dulu, ne? annyeong." pamit Kyungsoo.

"hati-hati ya."

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"kamu tidur yang nyenyak, ne? aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.<p>

"hati-hati di jalan. kau akan ke rumah Jongin dulu bukan?" Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "iya, sekalian pulang ke rumah. ahh, Baekkie besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, maaf. jangan menangis, ne?"

"Gwaenchana. aku masuk dulu ya?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya seiring dengan berjalannya Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya.

Huah! Sungguh, hari yang indah untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sampai sekarangpun senyum Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, otaknya masih terus memutar _moment_nya tadi, sesekali ia terkekeh kecil mengingatnya. Dan… sampai suara nada dering _smartphone_nya membuarkan ingatannya.

"ne, yeobseo?"

_"apa kau jadi datang ke rumah ku?"_

"ne, ini sedang di perjalanan Jongin-ah. waeyo?"

_"tak apa, aku sedang menunggumu. Cepatlah."_

"ne. ne. AAAAAAAAAAAAA."

To be Continued...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... maafkan debay yang telah mem'begitu'kan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tak berdosa!

YEHET! tetap debay lanjut!

gomawo, buat yang udah mau baca...

debay merasa terhormat karna cerita dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja di otak debay ini ada yang mau baca.

oh iya! jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_nya.

debay butuh banget ._.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	4. Chapter 4

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

Chapter 4 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." | "aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." | "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." | "kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

"ne, yeobseo?"

_"apa kau jadi datang ke rumah ku?"_

"ne, ini sedang di perjalanan Jongin-ah. waeyo?"

_"tak apa, aku sedang menunggumu. Cepatlah."_

"ne. ne. AAAAAAAAAAAAA."

**BRAK**

Hening. Yak! Park Chanyeol kecelakaan. Mobilnya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk besar di perempatan jalan. Mobilnya terseret sampai 23 meter dari titik kecelakaan.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"Chanyeol… hiks. Yeol… hiks." Minseok terisak dalam dekapan Jongdae. Ya, mereka semua sekarang ada di rumah Chanyeol.<p>

"hey, Chanyeol bangunlah. Kita selesaikan misi kita, memutuskan kutukan itu!" memang percuma, Yifan membujuk Chanyeol untu bangun.

"Yeol, kok jadi begini sih…" raut wajah Jongin menyatakan kalau dia sedang frustasi.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! GAK USAH DEH KAMU PURA-PURA GAK TAHU!" Baekhyun mencengkram kerah jas hitam yang Jongin pakai.

"Baekkie, sabar…" Kyungsoo berusaha tetap terlihat tegar dihadapan Baekhyun, bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun itu sahabat terdekat –yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"kamu gak bisa nyalahin Jongin juga, Baekhyun!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di kerah jas milik Jongin.

"KIM JONGIN, KAU MENELPON CHANYEOL SAAT DIA SEDANG MENYETIR! KAU MEMBUATNYA CELAKA KAU TAHU? LAGIAN JUGA BUAT APA KAU MENYURUH CHANYEOL KE RUMAHMU LARUT MALAM SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!" amarah Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa diredam lagi.

"Baekhyun, semalam Jongin mabuk. Mana mungkin ia menelpon Chanyeol, apa lagi menyuruhmu kerumahnya. Aku yang menyuruh dia dan Kyungsoo pulang dari _Bar_." Minseok yang mulai tenang ikut berbicara.

"HEY, MINSEOK NOONA! KAU SEDANG MEMBELA JONGIN, HUH?" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin yang masih dalam cengkramannya

"hey, tenanglah. Disini aku berbicara fakta. Tanyakan kepada Kyungsoo, kalau perlu semua anak buahku! Tanyakan kepada mereka! Atau kepada Joonmyeon dan Yixing sekalian!" Minseok.

"TAPI NOMER YANG TERTERA DI PANGGILAN TERAKHIR ITU NOMER MILIK JONGIN! DAN DIA MENELPON TEPAT SEBELUM CHANYEOL KECELAKAAN!"

Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia mencengkram kerah jas Jongin. "dengar, Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Handphone ku hancur, aku banting ke tembok rumahku tepat di hari saat Monggu dan Jjanggu mati. Jadi aku gak mungkin telpon Chanyeol."

Perlahan cengkraman Baekhyun terlepas. "lalu siapa?" lirihnya, Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu. Seketika otak Baekhyun kembali memutar kejadian tadi malam bersama Chanyeol.

_"anni, aku hanya ingin berdua Baekkie. kau sangat cantik malam ini. aku suka model rambutmu yang ini."_

_"aku suka. aku suka semua yang ada padamu, Baekkie." _

_"Baekhyun-ah, jadilah pendamping hidupku. jangan tinggalkan aku hanya karena masalah duniawi, biar tuhan yang memisahkan kita. apa kau bersedia, nyonya Park?"_

_"uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." _

_"appa, eomma sudah lihat kan? Baekhyun bahagia. apa kalian juga bahagia? ahh, aku jadi ingin bertemu kalian lalu langsung memeluk kalian." _

_"aku pulang dulu, ne? aku akan bertemu kalian nanti. bogoshipho."_

_"kamu tidur yang nyenyak, ne? aku pulang dulu."_

_"iya, sekalian pulang ke rumah. ahh, Baekkie besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, maaf. jangan menangis, ne?__"_

"kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Dengan suara purunya, Baekhyun mulai bercerita semuanya tentang Chanyeol, saat dia mengajaknya menonton, kencan, sampai melamarnya didepan kedua makam orang tuanya.

"Baekkie, tolong ikhlaskan Chanyeol, ne? aku takut dai sedih karna orang yang dia cintai tidak bisa mengikhlaskan dia." Ini noona dari Chanyeol –Park Yoora. Hey! Dari awal aku memang tidak bilang Chanyeol anak tunggal kan? Hanya saja Yoora memilih untuk mengembangkan usahanya sendiri, jadi perusahaan appanya Chanyeol menjadi mutlak akan diwariskan pada Chanyeol.

"apa eonnie sudah ikhlas?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah sendu Yoora.

"tentu saja, dia pasti sudah bahagia, dia sudah kembali berkumpul dengan eomma dan appa." Yoora mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun yang terurai panjang.

"hey, Baekhyun-ah. Kau harus ingat kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol tadi. Dia minta kamu untuk tidak menangis walaupun dia sudah pulang." Luhan mencoba mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan kata-kata terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"bantu aku…" Baekhyun menatap sendu semua sahabatnya dan juga Yoora. Mereka semua hanya menbalasnya dengan anggukan juga senyuman.

"Channie, aku akan melakukannya untukmu, permintaan terakhir mu itu…" Baekhyun mengusap wajah pucat dan dingin milik Chanyeol yang sudah diletakkan didalam peti.

"kita harus memutus kutukan itu…" gumam Sehun.

"_by the way_, yang telpon Chanyeol itu siapa? Kenapa nomernya itu nomer Jongin? Kalau Chanyeol sampai percaya itu Jongin, berarti suara di telpon itu suaranya Jongin dong?" Yifan mengajugan beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"_so weired_." Gumam Jongdae.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Jongin, ia berjinjit dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak lebar milik Jongin.

"waeyo, Kyungsoo-ah?" Jongin mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

"hiks. Ini salah ku. hiks. gak seharusnya aku buka kotak musik itu. hiks. Salahku juga Chanyeol sampai kecelakaan. hiks. Monggu, Jjanggu. hiks." Isak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"he. Hey! Changi, lihat aku. Kenapa kamu nyalahin diri kamu sendiri, heum? Ga ada yang nyalahin kamu disini…" Jongin menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tak usah menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, lebih baik kita selesaikan masalahnya. Kalau kita terlalu larut dalam penyesalan, yang ada kita semua bakal mati satu persatu" Tao ikut mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"aku akan bantu kalian mecahin semua masalah ini kok." Ujar Sehun.

"gomawo, Sehun-ah. Maaf, kau baru bergabung dengan kita, tapi langsung kita libatkan di masalah kayak gini." Luhan.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a music Box<em>

* * *

><p>2 hari sudah berlalu pasca meninggalnya sosok Park Chanyeol dari gang<em>The Wolf<em>. 2 hari itu juga Baekhyun mencoba tetap tersenyum, seperti pesan terakhir Chanyeol kepadanya.

"kalian tahu, lihat ini! Aku dapat ini dari kantor polisi." Seru Yifan sambil membawa _macbook_ miliknya, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja _Bar_ kecil markas mereka.

"rekaman CCTV?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat video itu.

"tepat!" Yifan menjentikkan jarinya.

"yang lain harus liat ini!" seru Luhan yang juga ikut melihat kearah _macbook_ milik Yifan.

Sorot mata Minseok menyapu seluruh penjuru markas. "dimana Kyungsoo? Dia juga harus lihat ini.

"eh? Kyungsoo eodiga?" Tanya jongin bingung.

"dia masih di ruang latihan _Theather_ tadi, mungkin sekarang dia lagi ganti baju." Jawab Tao yang memang satu jurusan dengan Kyungsoo.

"kita tunggu Kyungsoo." Gumam Sehun.

Yifan memperhatikan wajah aneh –gusar Jongin. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang Jongin pikirkan. "Jongin-ah, gwaenchana?" Yifan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"entahlah, hyung. Perasaan ku tidak enak!" ungkap Jongin. Tiba-tiba otaknya kembali memutar kejadian dimana dia merasakan perasaan yang sama, saat– "Kyungsoo!" pekiknya. –Monggu dan Jjanggu mati. Kakinya langsung ia langkahkan keluar markas menuju ruang latihan _Theather_ di belakang sekolah.

"aku susul Jongin!" Yifan ikut berlari menyusul Jongin.

"Kyungso-ya!" pekik Baekhyun yang ikut berlari ke ruang latihan itu. air mata Baekhyun kembali jatuh. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**OTHER SIDE**

**JLEB**

**TREK**

Suara tertutupnya _locker_ itu, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Parno? Ya, bisa jadi. "nuguseo?" teriak Kyungsoo langsung menutup _locker_ miliknya. Kakinya ia langkahkan menujuk ke sumber suara.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan ganti itu. kakinya ia langkahkan mundur, menjauhi sumber suara yang sempat ia dekati.

"nuguseo?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kini suaranya terdengar bergetar.

**SREK**

**SREK**

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar, menurutnya suara yang terakhir ia dengar itu tidak wajar. Itu terdengar seperti benda logam tajam yang sengaja di gesekkan pada lantai.

_Shit._ Kenapa terkunci, siapa yang mengunci? "siapa pun diluar, tolong aku!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu.

**TAP**

**SREK**

Suara-suara itu terdengar lebih cepat dan lebih dekat. Tidak! sepertinya dia menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sengaja memejamkan matanya, sekarang mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, memberanikan diri untuk melihat 'seseorang' yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" Kyungsoo histeris. Dia melihat 'makhluk itu'. makhluk menggunakan jubah hitam, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam kapak merah. Ahh, ia ingat! Makhluk itu, sama dengan yang ia lihat di rekaman CCTV Monggu dan Jjanggu.

"tolong jangan bunuh aku." Lirih Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah, menyandar pada pintu besi itu. kakinya lemas, sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi.

**TRAK**

Dijatuhkannya kapak itu, langkah kakinya terdengar seperti mendekati Kyungsoo.

"kumohon, jangan… " mohon Kyungsoo dengan suara berbisik.

"Akhh… le. pas. kan. a. kuh." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan kekar milik makhluk itu. kini mata Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Makhluk itu mencekik leher Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

'jongin, kumohon… datang. Tolong aku.' Mohon Kyungsoo dalam hati. Matanya sengaja ia pejamkan.

"_Kyungsoo-ah, kau di dalam? Bukalah!_" teriak seseorang dari luar. Jongin! Kyungsoo tahu betul itu suara Jongin.

"J. Jong. in! To. long. a. ak. kuh…" kaki Kyungsoo menendang-nendang udara.

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

Sepertinya Jongin mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. gila, Jongin gila! Pintu itu besi. Tapi ingat, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini!

Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika kedua tangan itu melepas cekikkan di leher Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"_Kyungsoo-ya_" pekik Baekhyun yang mengintip dari kaca yang ada di pintu itu.

"Tolong aku" Kyungsoo menampakkan wajahnya yang basah karena keringat dari kaca kecil itu.

"_kami akan menolongmu, Jongin sedang mencari alat!_" pekik Yifan yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menengok ke belakangnya. BINGO! Makhluk hitam itu sedang mengambil kapaknya yang tadi –sekarang tidak– tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun menangis melihat adegan di depannya itu. Ya, dia akan melihat dimana sahabatnya –_soulmate_nya akan dibunuh di depan mata-kepalanya sendiri.

"_KYUNGSOO_" pekik Baekhyun dengan mata merah berairnya, kepalanya langsung direngkuh oleh Yifan dibelakangnya.

**TAK**

Kapak itu meleset mengenai tembok dekat pintu keluar, Kyungsoo berhasil menghindar. Kyungsoo langsung melarikan dirinya kearah deretan-deretan _locker_ disana. Berharap bisa bersembunyi dari 'makhluk itu'.

Kyungsoo mendengar langkah itu semakin mendekat. Ia berusaha agar tidak menghasilkan suara sedikitpun, kakinya ia langkahkan mundur. Dan… oh, _Thanks God_! Tuhan masih menyayangi Kyungsoo! Ia menemukan _locker_ yang masih terbuka. Kyungsoo mengambil langkah cepat untuk memasuki _locker_ kosong itu, dan menguncinya dari dalam. Memangnya bisa? Tentu bisa. Dan… jangan Tanya bagaimana caranya. Hanya Kyungsoo, dan tuhan yang tahu! Oh, Author juga tahu~

Kyungsoo meringkuk lemas didalam _locker_ sempit itu. mulutnya ia bekap menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo tahu, mahkluk itu menuju ke tempatnya, terlihat dari bayangan yang menutupi celah _locker_ yang ia tempati.

**BRAK**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Otaknya memperkirakan, suara apa itu? Jongin, kumohon datanglah, lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat bayangan tadi juga sudah menghilang.

"KYUNGSOO…" Yifan juga ikut meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO, EODIGA!" itu, suara itu yang Kyungsoo tunggu. Jongin! Dan saat itu juga suara isakan Kyungsoo lepas dari mulutnya.

"Jongin-ah. hiks. aku takut. hiks. Jongin. hiks. Baekhyun eonni. hiks. Yifan hyung. hiks. aku takut. hiks." Isak Kyungsoo, tubuhnya masih bergetar. Dan, percayalah. Saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Jongin. Sepertinya ia mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! hiks. Jongin!" Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak dengan seuara purau dan seraknya. Tapi ia yakin, itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikkan ditengah teriakan Baekhyun dan Yifan yang saling bersahutan dan terus meneriakkan namanya.

"_shit._ Dimana Kyungsoo!" pekik Yifan. Sepertinya mereka berpencar.

**KLEK**

Pintu _locker_ yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk bersembunyi, terbuka. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok yang membuka _locker_nya.

"Kyungsoo." Pekik Jongin yang langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dapat Jongin rasakan, tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar saat itu, ia yakin Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Jongin… aku takut!" isak Kyungsoo, suaranya bergetar.

"Gwaenchana. Sakarang ada aku disini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku ada disini." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo posesif, sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"aku takut, Jongin. Takut, makhluk itu… aku takut!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, kuat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan Jongin.

"ada aku disini, kamu baik-baik saja Kyungsoo…" Jongin mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jongin…" lirih Kyungsoo, masih dengan isakannya.

**GREP**

Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergulai lemas dalam pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Pekik Jongin, dibelakangnya sudah berdiri Baekhyun dan Yifan. "kita keruang kesehatan, ne?" Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala _Bridal style_.

"jangan Jongin, aku takut." Bisik Kyungsoo. Ya, dia tidak pingsan!

"kau harus beristirahat…" khawatir? Tentu saja, Jongin pasti merasa khawatir.

"jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisik Kyungsoo dan… matanya pun tertutup, kini dia tidak sadarkan diri, atau pingsan.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of aa Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"kalian semua sudah tidak ada kelas kan?" Tanya Minseok kepada semua penghuni markas.<p>

"aku masih, satu kelas lagi! Kelas Anatomi… waeyo?" ujar Jongdae menanggapi pertanyaan Minseok.

"yang lain tidak ada kan?" sisanya serempak menggelenkan kepala. "kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Kyungsoo pingsan, katanya ia hampir dibunuh oleh makhluk yang membunuh Monggu dan Jjanggu!" Minseok langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"MWO?" pekik Tao. Tidak, ini lebih pantas disebut berteriak.

"Kajja!" seru sehun yang langsung membawa _macbook_ milik Yifan.

**OTHER SIDE**

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang berwarna _caramel_ itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kyungie-ah. Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku ini kalau kau bernasib sama seperti Chanyeol. Tinggal kamu, cuma kamu _soulmate_ yang aku punya setelah Chanyeol."

"Jongin-ah. Kau tahu? aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu." gumam Yifan yang sedang berdiri berhadapan di pintu ruang kesehatan yang letaknya ada di lantai 2 gedung itu.

"aku tak tahu, hyung. Aku tak sempat merasakan keanehan. Aku terlalu panik tadi." Gumam Jongin, kakinya ia mainkan di lantai. Melukiskan sesuatu yang kasat mata di lantai tersebut.

"kau mau melihatnya lagi, bersamaku?" ajak Yifan, sepertinya ia sangat penasaran dengan ruangan itu.

"mungkin nanti, saat yang lain sudah datang untuk menjaga Kyungsoo disini…" Jongin menatap lekat Yifan.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan yang tadi berlari –sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Jongin dan Yifan.

"lihatlah dia di dalam, temani Baekhyun menjaga Kyungsoo." Ujar Yifan, dia tau Jongin sedang melamun. Luhan mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan.

"Minseok noona, kau mau temani aku dan Yifan hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"kemana?" Tanya Minseok, sedikit heran.

"Kajja!" Jongin langsung menarik tangan Minseok, diikuti Yifan dibelakangnya.

"kalian diam disini! Jangan kemana-mana!" pekik Yifan yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"_What the-_ ahh… lihat ini!" Sehun mem_pause_ rekaman CCTV kecelakaan Chanyeol dan… Tepat! Gambar itu memperlihatkan siapa si 'pengemudi' kendaraan itu.

"itu… sama seperti yang membunuh Monggu dan Jjanggu!" gumam Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Sehun yang sedang duduk memangku _macbook_ milik Yifan.

"coba kamu _screen capture_, Hun…" ucap Baekhyun penasara. Tapi dia tak ingin pergi kemana-mana, ia hanya ingin ada di samping Kyungsoo.

"ah, iya noona!" sehun mengangguk cepat dan langsung melakukan perintah Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah, coba kau _capture_ juga dari rekaman CCTV Monggu dan Jjanggu…" saran Jongdae yang ikut memperhatikan kegiatan Sehun dengan _macbook_ itu.

"ne, hyung."

"aku akan memeriksa sekitar, kau tetap bersama Minseok Jie!" Jongin mengangguk cepat setelah mendapat perintah dari Yifan.

"dia mencari apa?" Tanya Minseok, wajahnya ia dongakkan keatas, menatap wajah Jongin yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Yifan. Jongin takut sesuatu terjadi pada Yifan. Kawatir? tentusaja, itu pasti. Yifan sahabatnya dari kecil.

"meolla, aku tak tahu. Tapi, menurut Yifan hyung disini ada yang aneh noona!" Jongin menggenggam tangan noona-nya itu, dan berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan itu.

"kenapa kau tak memeriksa CCTV ruangan ini?" Tanya Minseok yang berjalan di belakang Jongin.

"ini ruang ganti, noona. Mana mungkin disini dipasang CCTV. Yang ada, petugas yang mengontrol CCTV akan memperhatikan tubuh-tubuh yeoja yang berganti baju disini. Termasuk tubuh Kyungsoo dan Taozi. Aku tak mau itu terjadi." Jelas Jongin, tatapannya meyapu tiap sudut ruangan itu.

"_Jongin-ah, Minseok Jie. Kemari, ppalli ppalli_." teriak Yifan, Jongin memperkirakan keberadaan Yifan ada di pojok belakang ruangan itu.

"waeyo, hyung? Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?" omel Jongin setelah melihat Yifan baik-baik saja, tak terusik dengan omelan Jongin, Yifan tetap menatap pada sesuatu yang dapat dipastikan, posisinya di atas.

"kau pelihat apa, eoh?" Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Yifan.

"Jongin-ah, aku tanya. Sejak kapan kaca jendela fentilasi itu bisa terbuka?"

.

.

.

.

.

ng lain lagi soalnya^^

To be Continued...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... maafkan debay...

ahh, tetap ingat, _Just Story guys_...

.

.

YEHET! ini tetap debay lanjut! debay mau bikin Fanfict Kiasoo yang lain lagi soalnya. hohoho

gomawo, buat yang udah mau baca...

debay merasa terhormat karna cerita dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja di otak debay ini ada yang mau baca.

oh iya! jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_nya.

debay butuh banget ._.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	5. Chapter 5

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

Chapter 5 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." | "aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." | "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." | "kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>maafkan Debay, ne? dan ingat lah, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, right?<p>

oh! yang nanya Sulay kemana? maaf banget kalau ada Sulay shipper baca, tapi disini debay keluarin di tengah-tengah. mungkin abis Chapter ini sudah mulai ada uri Sulay.

.

NB :

nih. jadi, Joonmyeon itu kakaknya Jongin. mereka itu gak deket, karena Joonmyeon sendiri yang terlalu sibuk dan gak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk Jongin. maksudnya 'gak pernah' disini itu, jarang banget. bisa-bisa mereka cuma 3 bulan sekali kumpul.

nah, kalau Yixing. dia ini ceritanya Istrinya uri Joonmyeon *YEHET*. Jongin justru lebih deket sama Yixing dibanding Joonmyeon. di cerita ini juga, Joonmyeon dan Yixing itu 'dituakan'. jadi Minseok, Luhan, dst itu lebih muda dari mereka berdua. oke? paham? mengerti?

**JUST STORY, ****_GUYS_****!**

.

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

_"waeyo, hyung? Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?" omel Jongin setelah melihat Yifan baik-baik saja, tak terusik dengan omelan Jongin, Yifan tetap menatap pada sesuatu yang dapat dipastikan, posisinya di atas._

_"kau pelihat apa, eoh?" Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Yifan._

_"Jongin-ah, aku tanya. Sejak kapan kaca jendela fentilasi itu bisa terbuka?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, aku tanya. Sejak kapan kaca jendela fentilasi itu bisa terbuka?" tangan panjangnya menunjuk keatas, kearah fentilasi yang faktanya –Jongin baru tahu kalau kaca itu bisa 'dibuka'.

"meolla, hyung. Aku pun heran, kenapa bisa terbuka?" Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya menatap heran kearah fentilasi yang kini terbuka.

"aku penasaran, apa yang ada di luar sana." Yifan menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Minseok Jie, kau naiklah. Kau paling kecil, eum… maksudku kau kan yeoja, dank au paling ringan dibandingkan kita berdua." Sepertinya Yifan sedang memohon pada Minseok.

"no no no. oke, aku ini kan pendek Yifan-ssi!" dan ini pertama kalinya Minseok menerima kenyataan, dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya itu, maaf… pendek.

"lebih baik kau saja Yifan hyung, kau paling tinggi disini… dan aku juga yakin, kalau kau juga paling berani." Jongin menyarankan pada Yifan. "lagi pula, kau yang paling penasaran disini. Diantara kita bertiga, hyung yang paling penasaran." Lanjut Jongin.

"eum… oke, baiklah. Aku akan naik ke atas _locker_ ini. Ada yang bisa ambilkan aku kursi? Ini cukup tinggi." Tangan Yifan menelusuri permukaan atas _locker_ yang ia maksud.

"aku akan ambil!" Minseok berseru antusias. Kakinya langsung ia langkahkan mengambil kursi yang senpat ia lihat di sisi lain ruangan ini.

"apa kau yakin, hyung?" tanya Jongin, terlihat jelas. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"shhh… kau yang menyuruhku untuk naik, Kim Jongin." Yifan mengusap sayang rambut Jongin, bagaimana pun juga, Jongin sudah seperti adik kandung Yifan sendiri. "aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, kau jangan terlalu khawatir, ne?" Jongin mengangguk pelan, Yifan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekhawatiran Jongin terhadap dirinya.

"chaa… ini kursinya." Minseok merapatkan letak kursi yang ia ambil pada _locker_. "kau hati-katu, ne?" pesan Minseok. Yifan mengangguk pasti.

"tolong pegangin." Pesan Yifan. Dengan segera, Jongin dan Minseok memegangi kedua sisi dari kursi yang berbentuk persegi empat itu.

"hey! Lihat, aku menemukan sesuatu." Seru Yifan yang masih berdiri di atas kursi. "bantu aku naik."

**HAP**

"apa yang kau temukan, eoh?" tanya Minseok yang mendongak keatas, melihat Yifan yang sudah duduk diatas _locker_.

"ini, kaca mata. Entahlah, milik siapa itu." Yifan menunjukkan kacamata yang dipegangnya. "tangkap!"

Jongin menerima lemparan kacamata dari Yifan. Matanya langsung menelaah tiap rinci kaca mata ersebut. "sepertinya kacamata ini tidak terlalu asing buatku." Gumam Jongin, suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"ini langsung menuju ke belakang sekolah? Dekat gudang sepertinya?" Yifan melihat keluar dari jendela fentilasi yang terbuka itu.

"aku ak tahu, kemungkinan besar iya. Gedung ini terletak di ujung kawasan _Imyeon Spark_." Jawab Jongin sambil memasukkan kacamata tadi kedalam saku mantelnya.

"YAK! TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Yifan berteriak keluar jendela, kakinya langsung ia pijakkan ke tanah dengan sempurna.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Wu Yifan! Kau mau kemana? Jangan buat aku khawatir?" kini Minseok ikut bertanya, tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah.

"KALIAN DIAM SAJA DISANA! AKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA, AKU JANJI!" teriak Yifan dari balik tembok itu.

"a- aku akan menyusul mu, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu!" Jongin langsung berlari menuju belakang kampusnya, belakang ruang _Theather_ lebih tepatnya, Minseok segera berlari menyusul Jongin, baginya mengejar Jongin itu sangatlah sulit, langkahnya terlalu lebar.

Jongin yang melihat Minseok tertinggal jauh di belakangnya langsung menarik tangan Minseok paksa, agar langkah kaki kecilnya itu bisa mengimbangi langkah panjang Jongin. tidak adil memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin sudah kelewat khawatir terhadap hyungnya yang satu itu, Yifan.

"YIFAN, HYUNG!" teriak Jongin yang sudah sampai di belakang ruang _Theather_. Pandangannya ia edarkan kesegala arah.

"Yifan, kumohon jangan seperti ini… keluarlah!" pekik Minseok, matanya terus mencari sosok Wu Yifan.

_Shit_. Aku kehilangan jejaknya!" omel Yifan pelan, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jongin dan Minseok menyusulnya ke belakang kampus.

"YAK! Kim Jongin! sudah kubukang, kalian tunggu saja disana, aku kan sudah berjanji, aku akan baik-baik saja." Pekik Yifan, kakinya ia langkahkan lebar-lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Minseok yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Yifan hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang satu itu.

"kau lihat apa Yifan-ie, kau sepertinya tergesa-gesa sekali…" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"nanti saja ceritanya, lebih baik kita ke ruang kesekatan. Aku pikir, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah siuman." Yifan.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo membuka matanya, perlahan tapi pasti, retinanya menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan ber-cat biru muda itu. telinganya menerima suara bising dari ruangan itu, kepalanya ia paksakan untuk menoleh ke sebelahnya, disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan.<p>

"Be- Baekhyun eonni…" suara purau dan serak Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Luhan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Baekhyun tidak melihat atau pun mendengar suara Kyungsoo, karena posisi duduknya yang membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"kau sudah sadar?" ujar Baekhyun antusias. "ini, minumlah…" Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air mineral hangat kepada Kyungsoo.

"gomawo eonni…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya setelah meminum beberapa teguk air mineral.

"bagaimana keadaan mu? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Tao yang duduk di teri ranjang kecil khas ruangan kesehatan. "maaf, andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan mu tadi." Tao tertunduk dalam, dia merasa bersalah.

"anni, ini bukan salah mu Zitao-ya." Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dari tidurnya. "eumm, kalian sedang apa? Sehun, kenapa kau diam disana sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"ahh, maaf noona. Aku terlalu serius memperhatikan video-video ini." Ucapnya, lalu kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati Kyungsoo. "bagaimana keadaanmu eonni?" Sehun berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"gwaenchana… kau melihat video apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya menatap Sehun antusias.

Mereka berberlima saling melemparkan tatapan khawatir. Teman-temannya takut kalau Kyungsoo melihat sosok 'makhluk itu' lagi, ia akan semakin _shock_. "lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu Kyungsoo-ya. Lihat lah, bibirmu pucat sekali!" Jongdae mencoba mengalihkan keinginan Kyungsoo.

"eum, benarkah?" Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya. "pucat sekali?" yang lain hanya mengangguk cepat, tidak ingin memperpanjang pertanyaan.

"istirahatlah, kau tak mau kan, membuat Jongin khawatir?" Luhan membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan karena terlalu lama tiduran.

"ne, eonni. Oh ya, Jongin kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali pada posisi tidurannya.

"dia sedang keluar sebentar, bersama Yifan ge dan Minseok jie." Jawab Tao. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk 'o'.

"eoh, aku duluan, ne? sebentar lagi kelas ku akan dimulai. Jongdae duluan, ne? annyeong!" Jongdae langsung berlari keluar ruang kesehatan.

**OTHER SIDE**

"hyung, aku yakin dia itu manusia. Bukan setan." Guman Jongin yang berjalan berdanpingan dengan Minseok juga Yifan.

"aku juga berfikiran seperti itu." Yifan menaggapi pernyataan Jongin tadi.

"tapi aku yakin, dia memiliki ilmu khusus. Mana mungkin manusia biasa bisa menghilang dari pandangan secepat itu?" gumam Minseok, ia lalu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap dua orang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"nah, itu yang akn menjadi hambatan untuk kita!" Yifan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Xiu noona!" pekik seseorang dari ujung kooridor. Lalu ia berlari menuju Minseok.

"kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin, ia takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo nya.

"anni, tidak ada apa-apa. Kyungsoo sudah siuman. Ah, aku sedang buru-buru ke kelas. Aku pergi dulu ya, Xiu. Kalian jangan kangen aku ya. Annyeong!" Jongdae kembali berlari menuju lift. Kelasnya ada di lantai 7.

"hati-hati!" teriak Minseok pada Jongdae yang sudah menjauh. Jongdae hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"dia aneh." Gumam Jongin yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah menatap kepergian Jongdae.

Sekarang, Jongdae sendiri. Menunggu _lift_ turun dari lantai 9. Matanya terus menatap angka yang terus turun jumlahnya, yang tertera di atas pintu _lift_ yang akan ia gunakan. Entah kenapa, kini hatinya gelisah, ia merasa bahwa dirinya saat ini tidak aman, atau dapat dikatakan Jongdae dalam ancaman.

'apa kelas Han gangsanim sudah mulai? Kenapa aku gelisah seperti ini' gumamnya dalam hati. Tangannya digunakan untuk menekan tombol yang tadi sudah ia tekan sebelumnya. Memang percuma, itu tidak akn membuat _lift_ bergerak lebih cepat.

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya, sepi. Ya, lantai 2 memang terkenal sepi. Karena disana hanya ada Ruang Kesehatan, Ruang olah raga, Kolam Renang, dan juga satu _Hall_, atau Audiotarium.

**TING TONG**

Itu suara _lift_ terbuka. Perlahan Jongdae membalikkan badannya, melihat _lift_ yang berada di belakangnya. Seingatnya dia tidak menekan tombol panah kebawah pada _lift_ itu. ingat! Lift kalau kita tidak menekan tombolnya, maka tidak akan berhenti di lantai itu bukan?

Seketika bulu tubuh Jongdae menegang, tadi ia benar-benar mendengar suara _lift_ terbuka. Kalian tahu? _Lift_ di belakang Jongdae, masih berasa di lantai 10. Oh, lalu suara apa tadi? Tangan Jongdae sudah bergetar, kakinya sangat sulit untuk digunakan melangkah, mulutnya kelu untuk sekedar berteriak, menerikkan nama Jongin, dan Yifan yang ia yakini belum terlalu jauh. Satu tujuannya sekarang, ia ingin kembali lagi ke ruang kesehatan, SEKARANG!

Kakiya perlahan ia langkahkan mundur, menjauhi dua _lift_ itu. niat awalnya untuk mengikuti kelas Han gangsanin sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan–

**GREP**

–seseorang membekap mulut Jongdae dari belakang, lengannya terlalu kekar untuk Jongdae.

"mmpptt… mmpptttt…" Jongdae berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga, meminta pertolongan kepada siapa saja yang bisa melihat atau merasakan kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"JONGDAE-YA!" pekik seseorang, ia tahu itu suara temannya –Yifan. Makhluk yang membekap Jongdae langsung membawa Jongdae turun melewat tangga darurat.

Yifan langsung berlari dari ujung kooridor, ia mengejar makhluk itu, makhluk yang membunuh Monggu dan Jjanggu, mencelakai Chanyeol, hampir membunuh Kyungsoo, dan sekarang… Jongdae diculik.

Di kooridor yang berbeda… Jongin dan Minseok terkejut ketika mereka mendengar teriakan Yifan. Pikirannya sudah tak karuan, rasa khawatir sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Minseok.

"Jongdae-ya! Jongdae." Pekik Minseok, kakinya ia langkahkan –salah! Ia berlari menuju arah suara Yifan. Hatinya, perasaannya yakin bahwa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongdae, kekasihnya. Air matanya juga sudah tidak dibendung lagi saat ini.

"Minseok noona!" Jongin berlari mengejar Minseok yang sudah terisak.

"Jongdae! hiks. Jongdae-ya." Minseok terus terisak, mulutnya takhenti meneriakkan nama namja yang ia cintai itu.

"noona, tunggu. Tenanglah!" Jongin menarik lengan Minseok, memberhentikah langkah cepat Minseok.

"lelap Jongin! hiks. Jongdae. hiks. Jongdae Jongin. hiks" Minseok terus menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman kuat tangan Jongin.

"sialan." Itu suara Yifan, Jongin yakin itu. suaranya terdengar frustasi, wajahnya memerah, marah, kesal. Sebelah tangannya meremas kuat gulungan kertas putih yang sudah rusak. Tentu saja itu karena ulah Yifan.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Minseok.

Yifan mengangguk. "aku baik-baik saja. Tapi Jongdae–" Yifan menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia melirik pada Minseok yang berdiri di samping Jongin. dapat Yifan lihat, mata Minseok sudah siap mengeluarkan air mata. "–dia hilang. Dia diambil oleh 'makhluk itu'. maaf, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya." Yifan tertunduk dalam.

"KAU BOHONG YIFAN! KATAKAN PADAKU, KAU SEDANG BERBOHONG 'KAN?" Minseok mengcengkram baju Yifan kuat. Air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

Yifan hanya terdiam melihat perlakuan Minseok terhadap dirinya, ia tahu apa yang Minseok rasakan. Ia merelakan dirinya menjadi pelampiasan emosi Minseok yang sudah meluap. "JONGDAE DIMANA, YIFAN?" teriak Minseok diikuti dengan suara isakkan selanjutnya.

"noona, kau tenanglah dulu." Jongin mengusap lengan Minseok lembut. Merangkul noona nya itu, hangat. "jika dia diculik, kita masih bisa mencarinya." Jongin berusaha menenangkan noonanya.

"Jongdae. hiks. Jongdae-ya. hiks. Jangan tinggalin. hiks. Xiuuu." Cengkraman Minseok melonggar.

"kumohon, noona tenanglah." Jongin terus berusaha member ketenangan kepada Minseok. "kita ke rung kesehatan, ne?" tawar Jongin.

Minseok menatap sayu pada kedua iris coklat milik Yifan, "hiks. Yifan, apa. hiks. Jongdae akan. hiks. selamat?" tanya Minseok disertai isakan yang terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga.

Yifan mengangguk–"kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Jongdae." –disertai senyuman khas miliknya.

**GREP**

Yifan menahan tubuh Minseok yang hampir terjatuh. Ya, Minseok jatoh pingsan. Yifan dan Jongin tahu, Minseok pasti akan _shock_ mendengarnya. "akan kubawa ke ruang kesehatan." Yifan segera menggendong tubuh kecil Minseok, dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sebelumnya, Yifan memberikan gulungan kertas itu kepada Jongin.

**OTHER SIDE**

"hosh. hosh. Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Jongin memang diperintahkan oleh Yifan untuk berlari ke ruang kesehatan duluan.

"ne, gwaenchana. Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung sekaligus heran melihat Jongin yang seperti itu.

"mian. Tapi bisakah kau pindah duduk di kursi terlebih dahulu? Kumohon, ini sangat darurat!" sorot mata Jongin benar-benar memohon itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

Perlahan, dengan dibantu oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ranjang tadi.

"Minseok jie." Pekik Tao yang melihat Yifan membopong tubuh Minseok.

"eonni." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri kembali, dia ingin menghampiri Minseok yang sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang yang tadi ditempatinya. Tubuhnya sedikit goyang, kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berjalan.

"Kyungsoo-ya. kumohon, kau duduk saja disini." Jongin memegangi pundak Kyungsoo. Menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut, "shireo! Aku ingin melihat Minseok eonni." Kyungsoo tetap ingin menghampiri Minseok yang sudah dikelilingi oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, Yifan, Tao, juga Sehun.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau kau kesana. Kakimu masih lemas. Kumohon, duduk saja." Jongin juga tetap ingin Kyungsoo mengikuti keinginannya. "sini, kau duduk disini. Aku pangku." Bujuk Jongin, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti kemauan Jongin.

"ceritakan padaku." Rengek Kyungsoo pelan. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Jongin.

"apa?"

"kenapa Minseok eonni bisa seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya menatap polos mata Jongin.

"aku tidak tahu secara rinci. Yifan hyung tahu semuanya." Jawab Jongin tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yifan oppa, ceritakan padaku, pada kita. Semuanya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tetap memeluk Jongin.

"panjang. Awalnya, aku memang ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Jongdae. tapi dia sudah berlari arah _lift_. Aku mengejarnya, tapi saat aku lihat Jongdae, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh 'makhluk itu', makhluh yang hampir membunuhmu juga, Kyungsoo." Yifan berhenti sejenak, matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo pasti masih _shock_.

"tenanglah…" Jongin berbisik lembut di teling Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan kelukan Kyungsoo semakin mengencang.

"dia mengambil Jongdae. eum… maksudku menculik, mungkin. Aku tidak bisa mengejar 'makhluk itu', dia terlalu cepat. Saat mengetahui Jongdae hilang oleh 'makhluk itu', Minseok jie langsung histeris dan… dia pingsan." Cerita Yifan. Ia menatap wajah temannya satu-per-satu. Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapan Luhan, cerita tadi, mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"ingat pesan terakhir Chanyeol!" Luhan mengingati Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"aku akan selalu ingat, eonni. Hanya saja cerita ini tidak jau berbeda dengan yang aku alami." Baehyun masih sibuk dengan air matanya.

"aku dan Jongin yakin, 'makhluk itu' pasti manusia, tetapi dia memiliki ilmu mistik. Atau mungkin bisa disebut…" ucapan Yifan menggantung, tatapan matanya langsung beralih pada orang yang memotong ucapannya.

"apa mungkin dia paranormal yang memiliki kotak musik itu?" ucap Sehun. Dia langsung mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari semua teman-temannya.

"oh, tadi kami menemukan ini." Jongin memberikan apa yang ia sakukan didalam mantel abu-abu-nya.

"kaca mata?" gumam Luhan, matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan detail dari kaca mata itu.

"dan ini, kertas yang ditemukan Yifan hyung saat Jongdae dibawa. aku belum membukanya." Jongin mengeluarkan gulungan kertas tadi.

"jangan dibaca!" Yifan langsung menyambar gulungan kertas itu. "tidak penting, percayalah. isinya hanya ancama yang sama seperti saat Monggu dan Jjanggu dibunuh."

"tunggu, aku sangat familiar dengan kaca mata ini? ini milik siapa Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan kaca mata yang di pegang oleh Luhan.

"meolla." Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"aku tak yakin, kita bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Kita harus menceritakannya kepada orang lain yang mau membantu kita." Saran Luhan.

"kau sudah menceritakannya pada Joonmyeon ge, Jongin?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan polosnya.

"percuma, dia pasti berfikir kalau aku ini sedang bermain-main." Jawab Jongin enteng. Seperti yang mereka ketahui. Jongin memang memiliki masalah dengan kakaknya –Kim Joonmyeon.

"kau belum mencobanya, Jongin!" seru Luhan, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pundak Baekhyun. Ia yakin, sewaktu-waktu, tangis Baekhyun akan kembali pecah.

"aku malas, lagi pula, dia jarang sekali ada di rumah." Jongin menjawabnya dengan acuh.

"kau tak boleh seperti itu, dia itu hyung mu Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo menasihati Jongin, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Jongin.

"bagaimana dengan Yixing eonni?" tanya Luhan. "kalau itu, aku yakin dia akan mendengarkan mu…" lanjut Luhan.

"aku belum coba." Jongin menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Siapa Joonmyeon? Siapa Yixing?" tanya Sehun yang, memang sedari tadi dia hanya menatap bingung yang lain.

"Kim Joonmyeon, dia hyung ku. Yixing noona, dia kakak iparku, dia juga sekretaris Joonmyeon hyung." Jelas Jongin disertai senyuman. Manis? Tidak. senyuman Jongin lebih menyiratkan rasa pedih dan sakit hati.

"ohh… aku baru tahu, kau memiliki hyung." Gumam Sehun.

"kalau begitu, nanti malam kalian semua ke rumah ku. eum… bawa Minseok kerumahku saja, aku takut dia pasti sendirian di _drom_. Jongdae sedah tidak ada." Jongin menginstruksikan teman-temannya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada pemotretan koleksi baru mommy." Ujar Tao.

"Lu- Luhan-ie…"

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... maafkan debay, telah menghilangkan 1 tokoh lagi...

ahh, tetap ingat, _Just Story guys_...

tapi Sulay udah mulai keliatan kan tuuuh!~

.

.

.

YEHET! ini tetap debay lanjut! debay mau bikin Fanfict Kiasoo yang lain lagi soalnya. hohoho

gomawo, buat yang udah mau baca...

debay merasa terhormat karna cerita dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja di otak debay ini ada yang mau baca.

oh iya! jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_nya.

debay butuh banget ._.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	6. Chapter 6

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

Chapter 5 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "Bukan, maksudku dia juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang-orang di sekitar dia, dan yang paling buruk, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri." | "aku takut Kyungsoo… aku sayang sama kamu… terror itu ngincer orang yang kita sayang. Aku sayang sama Monggu, sama Jjanggau, dan mereka diambil. Aku takut kamu diambil, Kyungsoo." | "uljima, ne? sampai saat aku pulang nanti, kau jangan menangis..." | "kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ya? Baru semalam dia melamarku, tapi sekarang… dia. Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>maafkan Debay, ne? dan ingat lah, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, right?<p>

oh! yang nanya Sulay kemana? maaf banget kalau ada Sulay shipper baca, tapi disini debay keluarin di tengah-tengah. mungkin abis Chapter ini sudah mulai ada uri Sulay.

.

NB :

Maafkan debay, Readers! baru bisa update sekarang. Debay abis ngejar _deadline_ tugas... banyak banget soalnya.

dan maafkan debay juga kalau misalnya Chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Kaisoo nya lagi sedikit disini.

tapi janji deh, di Chapter 7 nanti bakalan banyak Kaisoo nya.

.

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

_"kalau begitu, nanti malam kalian semua ke rumah ku. eum… bawa Minseok kerumahku saja, aku takut dia pasti sendirian di drom. Jongdae sedah tidak ada." Jongin menginstruksikan teman-temannya._

_"tapi aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada pemotretan koleksi baru mommy." Ujar Tao._

_"Lu- Luhan-ie…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"uahhh… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ne?" Yifan memeluk sayang Yifan, Luhan, lalu Baekhyun.

"ne, eonni. Aku juga kangen sama eonni." Luhan mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Yixing.

"tunggu, yang lainnya kemana Jongin-ah? Kenapa hanya kalian saja? Kemana Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Taozi?" tanya Yifan yang memang dekat dan hafal dengan teman-teman Jongin, terutama Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol sudah meninggal eonni…" lirih Baekhyun, bibirnya menampakkan senyuman, pedih. Shh, bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"eh? Maaf aku tidak tahu, Jongin tidak pernah cerita tentang Chanyeol. Semoga Chanyeol bahagia diasana." Yixing duduk di samping Minseok. Bibirnya tersenyum getir. Luhan hanya terus menenangkan Baekhyun, menguatkannya, agar tidak menjatuhkan airmatanya, lagi.

"kalau Tao, dia sedang pemotretan koleksi baru eomma-nya." Yifan.

"kalau Jongdae… noona janji ya, jangan beritahu paman Kim dulu…" Jongin menatap Yixing, sorot maranya sangat memohon. "kumohon…"

"memangnya Jongdae kenapa, Jongnie?" tanya Yixing, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut hitam Jongin.

"dia hilang. Bukan! Dia diambil oleh 'makhluk itu', noona…" Jongin memohon pada noona-nya itu. "kumohon, jangan beritahu paman Kim dulu." Lanjut Jongin.

"ceritakan padaku, Jongin. kenapa bisa seperti itu? jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya, baru aku akan menurutimu." Yixing menatap tegas kedua bola mata Jongin. jelas dia pasti kaget.

"berawal dari sebuah kotak musik, yang ternyata itu adalah kotak musik kutukan. Awalnya juga aku memang tidak percaya akan adanya kutukan. Tapi setelah insiden Monggu dan Jjanggu mati, aku jadi percaya, kalau kutukan itu benar-benar ada-" Yifan berhenti bercerita, lalu secara perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya, berat. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tak ingin mengingat kejadian demi kejadian itu lagi.

"jadi, Monggu dan Jjanggu mati dibunuh?" Yixing bertanya, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya disana.

Jongin mengangguk. "setelah hari itu, malamnya Chanyeol kecelakaan. dia diterror oleh orang yang menelfon-nya, mengatasnamakan namaku, nomer ponselku, juga suaraku. Menurut rekaman CCTV jalanan disana, orang yang mengendarai truck yang menabrak Chanyeol itu makhluk yang sama seperti yang membunuh Monggu dan Jjanggu-" Jongin melirik pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo masih _shock_, dan setelah ini, salah satu diantara mereka –Jongin dan Yifan–, pasti akan bercerita tentang dirinya, kejadian itu.

"dan setelah itu Kyungsoo, aku lihat sendiri. Kyungsoo hampir dibunuh oleh makluk itu menggunakan kapak. Untung dia bisa bersembunyi didalam salah satu _locker_ di ruang ganti itu. aku takut kalau Kyungsoo juga bernasib sama seperti Chanyeol, eonni." Itu Baekhyun yang bercerita. "saat itu aku sempat menangis karena aku terlalu takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Andai saja ruang ganti itu memiliki CCTV, mungkin noona akan langsung percaya dan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kita bicarakan disini." Baekhyun menatap lekat mata Yixing.

"eonni percaya kita kan?" tanya Luhan, suaranya terdengar sangat memohon.

"aku tidak tahu." Yixing menunduk. dia pasti bingung, ia harus percaya… atau tidak. "lalu Jongdae?"

"Jongdae… dia diambil oleh makhluk itu saat ia menunggu _lift_ turun. Aku melihatnya, saat dia dibawa pergi oleh makhluk itu. maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengejarnya, makluk itu terlalu cepar untuk aku kejar." Yifan menundukkan kepalanya, matanya sempat melihat kearah Minseok, dia menangis lagi.

"Yixing eonni, hiks. kumohon, kau percayalah. hiks. pada kami. Bantu kami, eonnie. hiks." Minseok sedikit terisak sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing di sebelahnya. "Jongdae. hiks."

"k- kalian sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Yixing, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Minseok.

"buat apa kami bercanda noona? Apa ekspresi kami ini seperti orang yang sedang bercanda? Noona lihatlah sendiri rekaman CCTV itu, nanti." Jongin mulai kesal. Dia memperkirakan kalau Yixing tidak akan mempercayai ceritanya.

"eonni tidak percaya kami?" tanya Baekhyun, matanya menyatakan bahwa ia sangat kecewa. "lalu eonnie kira kami juga berbohong tentang kecelakaan Chanyeol. Hhh, kalau pun memang hanya berbohong, aku tak akan suka Chanyeol dijadikan sosok yang dijadikan bahan untuk berbohong! Lalu untuk apa aku menahan tangis ini, ini demi Chanyeol eonnie, itu permintaan terakhirnya. hiks. kenapa eonni tidak percaya pada kami, heum?" Baekhyun terisak, dia tidak terima kalau Yixing, orang yang paling mereka harapkan untuk bisa percaya pada mereka. Ternyata hanya mengira mereka berbohong, dan mengarang semua cerita itu. tapi pikir lah, untuk apa?

"apa eonnie tetap tidak percaya?" Minseok menatap Yixing, kecewa? Itu pasti. Jongin juga merasa kecewa. "mana mungkin Jongin menyembunyikan sepupunya sendiri dan membuat pamannya khawatir, eonnie? dan aku? Aku pun tak sudi jika Jongdae dijadikan kambing hitam untuk omongan ini, yang eonni anggap karangan kami." Minseok ikut terisak, tubuhnya yang terlepas dari pelukan Yixing langsung di rengkuh oleh Yifan.

"bagaimana dengan aku yang hampir terbunuh, eonni?" kini Kyungsoo mulai terisak kecil, tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang Jongin.

"cukup, aku kan tidak bilang, kalau aku tidak percaya atau kalian hanya mengarang. Aku tidak bilang seperti itu kan?" suaranya tetap terdengar lembut, walau pun yang ini terdengar sedikit tegas.

"kumohon, bantu kami…" mohon Jongin.

"aku percaya kalian, aku tahu kalian tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku." Yixing mengusak rambut Jongin. bibirnya mengulaskan senyuman lembut. "tapi kalau untuk membantu kalian, aku akan bicarakan dengan Joonmyeon oppa." Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya heran. Ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhir Yixing. Memangnya Joonmyeon hyung mau? Itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"apa hyung akan percaya, noona?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"tentu saja. Serahkan kepadaku." Yixing menebar senyumannya. "kalian jangan menangis lagi, ne? aku janji akan membantu kalian."

**CLEK**

Pintu utama rumah mewah itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi berkulit putih dan berwajah datar itu –Sehun, dia orang itu. bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum.

"maaf, aku terlambat. Aku tadi disuruh langsung masuk kemari oleh penjaga di depan sana." Ucap Sehun, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit canggung. Mungkin, karena dia baru pertama kali kemari.

"tak apa, duduk lah…" Jongin melemparkan senyum pada Sehun.

"dia siapa Jongin-ah?" tanya Yixing, matanya menatap lekat orang yang–

"oh, annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya setelah memperkenalkan diri pada Yixing.

"dia teman baruku, noona. Sehun-ah, kenalkan dia Yixing noona."

"oh, annyeong" Yixing menyapa canggung sosok Sehun. –sepertinya Yixing pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya. "Sehun-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu itu…" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memutar balik otaknya, memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

"benarkah? Sepertinya kau salah melihat, noona. Aku baru melihatmu pertama kali." Sehun tersenyum ramah. Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil.

"eoh, lebih baik aku ke ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Aku akan membujuknya." Yixing segera berdiri dari duduknya. "oh, aku akan meminta maid untuk menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuk kalian." Serunya sambil berlalu ke lantai 2 rumah itu.

Hening. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulur mereka, semuanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entahlah, apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"yeobseo." Ucap Yifan. Ya, dia sedang menerima panggilan pada ponselnya. Zitao, dia yang menelpon Yifan.

"_Yifan ge, aku bosan. Kau sedang bersama yang lain kan_? _Bisa tolong kau loadspeaker sambungan ini_?" ucap Tao panjang lebar. Yifan menatap teman-temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"dia ingin berbicara kepada kalian." Yifan me_loadspeaker_ sambungan teleponnya dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu itu.

"_Jongin-ah, bagaimana_?_ Apa Yixing jie percaya_?" tanya Tao yang terdengar antusias dari sebrang telepon sana.

"tenang saja, dia percaya pada kita. Dia sedang membujuk Joonmyeon hyung untuk membantu kita." Jawab Jongin girang.

Di tempat lain, Tao sedang _break_ pemotretan, kira-kira 20 menit lagi pemotretan sesi keduanya akan dimulai. Ia menyempatkan untuk menelpon teman-temannya, untuk menanyakan bagaimana usaha mereka? Apa Yixing jie percaya?

"oh, syukur lah… aku sedang bosan, 20 menit lagi baru pemotretan kedua, dan itu waktu yang cukup lama untukku." Tao berjalan santai di sekitar lokasi pemotretan malam ini –out door.

"_lokasi pemotretan mu dimana Taozi_?" itu suara Luhan, Tao tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"untuk sesi kedua, lokasinya ada di dekat kolam renang. Ahh, aku takut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan kepada kalian." Ujar Tao, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi santai khas kolam renang.

"_ceritakan saja pada kami…_" dan itu suara Baekhyun.

"sejak tadi sore, aku merasa kalau aku itu seperti ada yang mengawasi. Mengikutiku diam-diam. Aku bingung itu siapa. Eum, kalian pikir itu siapa? Aku sempat berfikir kalau itu seorang _paparazzi_. hihihi" Cerita Tao. Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kekehan kecil.

"_kau terlalu pede Taozi._" Itu suara Sehun.

"eoh, kau bersama mereka juga?" tanya Tao heran.

Tao polos! Tao lugu! Itu yang sedang ada di pikiran teman-temannya saat ini. mereka fikir Tao terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir, maksudku Tao terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memperkirakan siapa yang sedang mengikutinya saat ini. Wajah teman-temannya terlihat sangat pucat sekarang. Kecuali Sehun, kulitnya memang sudah pucat dari sananya. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain, memastikan bahwa apa yang mereka duga itu sama.

"Tao-ya. beritahu kami, lokasi pemotretanmu dimana?" tanya Yifan cepat, ia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar seperti orang yang khawatir, karena itu akan membuat Tao menjadi panik.

"_aku_? _Aku di daerah ahh, dimana ya_?_ aku lupa_!_ Memangnya kenapa_?_ Kau mau kemari_?"

"anni… kau masuk lah, 15 menit lagi kau akan melakukan sesi kedua." Yifan mencoba untuk mengarahkan Tao dari telpon. Ia yakin, Tao-nya kini sedang sendirian, karena dia tidak mendengar suara gaduh dari para _crew_.

"_di dalam berisik ge, panas. Aku tidak suka._" Bantah Tao, ngeyel kalau bahasa Author mah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, cepat lacak GPS milik Tao. Aku yakin, dia selalu mengaktifkannya." Jongin berbisik, supaya suaranya tidak terdengar sampai ke ujung telpon sana. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan segera melacak GPS _smartphone_ milik Tao.

"Jonginnie, ini tidak terlacak. Lihatlah." Kyungsoo menunjukkan layar i-Pad mini-nya, yang memang menunjukkan bahwa GPS Tao tidak terditeksi sama sekali.

Mata Yifan membulat sempurna melihat itu. khawatir? Pasti. Sekarang kekasihnya sedang dalam ancaman, nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk! "Tao-ya. aktifkan GPS mu, sekarang!" perintah Yifan yang mulai menampakkan rasa khawatirnya.

"_gege, Tao kan selalu mengaktifkan GPS Tao. Tidak pernah Tao matikan._" Jawabnya lugu. Yifan hampir berteriak frustasi mendengarnya.

"cepat kau masuk kedalam! Diam di keramaian, jangan sendirian, kau dengar?" perintah Yifan, ia sudah mulai emosi. Antara kesal dengan kepolosan Tao, sekaligus kesal dengan situasi mereka yang tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa –sedikit pun untuk menyelamatkan Tao, disana.

Sedangkan Tao, di wajahnya tidak tergambar sedikit pun kepanikan atau pun rasa takut. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika mendengar suara Yifan dari sebrang sana. "hihihi. Kau benar, Yifan ge." Itu jawaban Tao. Tidak nyambung? Ya, memang. Yang Tao dengar adalah. "_memang suasana luar lebih baik, kau akan pusing mendengar ocehan para crew di dalam._" Itu yang Tao dengar.

**WUSH**

Angin berhembus agak kencang, dingin. Angin malam yang cukup dingin untuk Tao, tangannya bergerak merapatkan mantelnya. "disini sangat dingin… herrr" ucap Tao.

"_tapi pemandangan malam sangat bagus bukan_?" itu suara Baekhyun. Tapi itu yang didengar oleh Tao saja. Yang sebenarnya, "_hey_! _Cepat masuk_!_ Jangan diam di luar_!"

"iya, aku suka." Jawab Tao. Hey! Ada apa dengan ponselnya? Rusak kah? Tao tidak merasakan kalau suasana disikitarnya sudah berubah, menjadi sangat mncengkam.

"_Tao-ya, kau tidak berkeliling_? _Sepertinya kau hanya duduk sedari tadi_." Itu suara Kyungsoo –menurut yang Tao dengar. "_Tao-ya kau sedang bersama siapa disana_? _Suara itu, mengerikan sekali_!" Pekik Kyungsoo dari sebrang telpon sana –yang ini tidak bisa didengar oleh Tao.

"cepat panggil kan noona-mu itu, Jongin-ah. Minta pertolongan dia!" perintah Sehun yang juga ikut merasa panik.

Jongin mengangguk, "aku ikut." Pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya leri ke ruangan kerja Joonmyeon.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>"Joonmyeonnie, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu. Ini tentang Jongin." bisik Yixing, dia memeluk Joonmyeon yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dari belakang.<p>

"Jongin? kenapa dia?" Joonmyeon memutar kursinya, kini dia berhadapan denga Yixing. Maksudku, mereka bertatap muka.

"dia sedang dalam ancaman Joonmyeon. Aku khawatir, nyawanya juga nyawa teman-temannya termasuk Jongdae, mereka semua terancam. Kumohon, tolonglah Jongin." Yifan memelas, wajahnya menatap sendu kedua mata Joonmyeon yang sudah menjadi favoritenya.

"maksudmu apa Yixing-ie?" tanya Joonmyeon heran. Yixing mengambil duduk didepan mejakerja Joonmyeon. Kini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Jongin dan teman-temannya terkena kutukan, mereka mengambil nyawa mereka satu-per-satu. Termsuk adik mu itu, nantinya." Yixing menatap lekar manic mata Joonmyeon.

"hfftt… lalu kau percaya?" ujar Joonmyeon, dia menahan tawanya.

Yixing mengangguk pasti "aku percaya, sangat percaya. Sudah ku tebak, kau takkan mempercayainya. Tapi kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, kau percaya lah kepada Jongin, kasihan dia. Kalau kau tidak membantunya, cepat atau lambat, dia akan menghilang. Atau mungkin dia akan meninggal. Aku gak mau itu terjadi Joonmyeonnie." Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya.

"oh, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae sudah menjadi korban terror makhluk yang mengincar mereka." Yixing menatap Joonmyeon-nya dengan tatapan sayu. "aku gak mau. hiks. kalau Jongin juga. hiks. diambil sama makluk itu. hiks. aku sayang sama Jongin. hiks. kumohon." Air matanya perlahan mengalir di pipi putihnya, Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, sehingga menampakkan single dimple di pipi basahnya.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Yixing. Lalu ia memutar kursi Yixing, dan berlutut dihadapannya. "kau jangan menangis…. Sakit rasanya melihat kau menangis." Joonmyeon menghapus jejak airmaya di pipi Yixing. "aku percaya, jika itu ucapanmu. Tapi, kalu Jongin, aku tidak tahu…" Joonmyeon meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dip aha Yixing, kepalanya menunduk.

"apa aku seperti orang yang sedang bercerita tentang kebohongan orang lain?" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang tertunduk dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya mengambil tangan Joonmyeon yang berada di pahanya. "Changi, kau sayang kepada Jongin bukan? Aku tahu, walaupun kalian tidak dekat, tapi aku bisa lihat. Kau menyayanginya bukan? Bagaimana-pun juga, kau ini hyung-nya. Aku tahu persis Jongin, dia tidak mungkin berboong kepadaku, dia belum pernah berbohong kepadaku. Aku percaya dia. Aku tadik ingin Jongin sedih ketika orang-orang disekitarnya nanti sudah tidak ada. Terutama Kyungsoo, aku juga sayang sama Kyungsoo, di pa– "

**GREP**

Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh istrinya –Yixing yang sedang berbicara, panjang. Mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. "kumohon, sebelum semua terlambat…" Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk bahu Joonmyeon.

**BRAK**

"YIXING NOONA, kumohon bantu kami, Taozi sedang dalam bahaya!" Pekik Jongin yang sudah membuka pintu ruang kerja Joonmyeon dengan kasar.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon, lalu ditatapnya kedua orang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut wajah cemas masing-masing. "ada apa Dengan Taozi?" Yixing berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"kata dia, sejak sore tadi, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Dan sekarang dia sedang sendirian, kejadian-kejadian aneh juga sudah terjadi pada Tao." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dibelakangnya, dia sedang memperhatikan Yixing, wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali. "Ayo, kita kesana."oke, Yixing mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan dari suaminya –Joonmyeon.

Di lantai satu, Yifan tetap berusaha mengarahkan Tao yang sedari tadi menjawabnya asal, maksudku tidak nyambung dengan yang ia perintahkan.

"_huaa… pemandangan ini indah sekali Yifan ge, dari sini terlihat jelas kota Seoul._" Ucap Tao diikuti kekehannya di akhir kalimat. Kau kalian ingin membayangkan seperti apa rumah pemotretan itu. kalian ingat saja… eum, kalian pernah nonton _The Heirs_ bukan? anggap saja rumah pemotretan ini itu seperti rumah _Kim Tan_ yang di California, dan Tao sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam yang mengarah ke luar. Paham tidak?

"YAK! CEPAT KAU MASUK KE DALAM, AKU TAK MAU SESUATU TERJADI PADAMU!" teriak Yifan dari telponnya.

"_hihihi. Baiklah, akan kuambilkan untukmu. Kau pasti penasaran bukan_?" jawab Tao. Yifan semangin frustasi mendengar penuturan Tao yang semakin aneh.

"cepat, ikuti aku ke mobil. GPS Tao bisa terlacak dengan _Tablet_ milikku!" pekik Yifan yang berlalu dengan dibuntuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Yifan san Sehun pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang, menuju ke garasi mobil.

"pastikan sambungan telepon tetap tersambung, ne?" pesan Yixing yang sudah mengambil posisi di samping kursi pengemudi, Jongin yang mengemudi. Ditengah ada Yifan, Kyungsoo, dan Bekhyun. Di paling belakang ada Minseok, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Ditempat yang berbeda… Tao berdiri di dekat kolam. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin, menusuk sampai tulang.

"huaa… pemandangan ini indah sekali Yifan ge, dari sini terlihat jelas kota Seoul." Tao berdecak kagun melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"_oh ya, boleh kau ambilkan gambar untukku_?" itu suara Yifan yang Tao dengar. Eum… kalisn d=sudah tau yang sebenarnya bukan?

"hihihi. Baiklah, akan ku ambilkan untukmu. Kau pasti penasaran bukan?" Tao terkekeh kecil. "kau tau, percakapan ini aku rekam. Untuk kenang-kenangan."

"_ahahaha. Iya, aku juga sangat penasaran. Lainkali kau ajak aku kesana._" Tao mendengar itu suara milik Minseok. Itu yang Tao dengar. "_YAK_!_ Berhenti berbicara aneh seperti itu, pabbo_!" dan itu yang sebenarnya.

"ahh, sial. iPod ku jatuh jie." Tao menunduk, mengambil iPodnya yang tergeletah di dekat kakinya yang dilapisi oleh _highheels_ hitam yang mengkilap.

"_TAO-YA, DENGARKAN AKU_!" teriak Yifan dari sebrang sana –ini yang asli.

**GREP**

Seseorang merengkuh Tao dari belakang saat ia sedang menunduk mengambil iPodnya. "ARGHHHH…" teriak Tao. Kenapa dia? Tao sedang menahan rasa sakitnya–

**TRAK**

Ponselnya terjatuh, terlempar lebih tepatnya. Tao memejamkan matanya erat, menahan sakitnya –sebuah pisau tertancap sempurna di perut nya. Dimana para _crew_? Dan eomma-nya? Semua orang disana sudah seperti di-tuli-kan dan di-buta-kan, mereka semua tidak ada yang mendengar atau pun sekedar melihat Tao yang sedang berada di pinggir kolam renang, walau pun suara teriakannya tadi bisa melebiki suara Baekhyun yang beroktaf-oktaf itu! eommanya? Dia sedang pergi sebentar, katanya, salah satu baju yang akan Tao gunakan tertinggal di butiknya.

"_Tao-ya, Tao-ya. JAWAB AKU. YAK_!_ JANGAN DIAM SAJA. JAWAB AKU_!" teriak Yifan dari seberang sana. Khawatir? Panik? Itu pasti. Bagaimana tidak. suara yang ia dan teman-temannya dengar adalah suara teriakan Tao yang sangat memilikan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis, dan Jongin tidak bisa menenangkannya, karena dia sedang menyetir saat itu.

**BUGH**

Tao terjatuh dengan pisau yang masih tertancap sempurna di perutnya. Tao pun tak sadarkan diri, darahnya masih terus mengalir dari luka yang patinya sangat dalam itu. tidak! Tao belum meninggal, dia masih bernafas. Dengan satu gerakan, tangan orang yang menusuk Tao –'makhluk itu' mencaput cepar pisau yang tertancap di perut Tao.

"engghh…" lenguh Tao yang belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Otomatis, darah semakin deras mengalir dari luka yang sekarang menganga lebar. Dengan sadisnya, makluk itu menjatuhkan Tao pada jurang buatan yang berujung pada taman rumah itu yang letaknya dibawah kolam renang tadi.

Di mobil, Yifan histeris. Ia terus menuntut Jongin untuk menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Hanya suara isakan tangis dan deru suara mobil yang terdengar. "Tao-ya, kumohon bertahan lah jika ini benar-benar terjadi." Gumam Luhan ditengah isakkannya.

"YAK! Yifan, bangunlah! Mimpi apa kau ini, BAGUN YIFAN, BANGUN!" Yifan berucap frustasi kedua tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Sesekali ia membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil Jongin yang terbilang tebal itu.

Dan, sampailah mereka di halaman rumah yang ia tuju. Terlihat memang banyak sekali _crew_ yang berlalu-lalang disana. Yifan yang sudang sangat khawatir, langsung keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum mobil itu terparkir sempurna.

**BRAK**

Yifan membuka kasar pintu rumah itu. "TAO-YA!" teriaknya. Semua mata _crew_ disana tertuju pada Yifan yang mereka anggap 'orang gila'. Yifan berjalan gontai menutuni tangga rumah itu, matanya mencari sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan.

"siapa kau?" tanya seseorang, angkuh, itu kesan pertama Yifan saat melihat orang itu. mata orang itu menatap tajam kearah Yifan.

"BERITAHU AKU! DIMANA HUANG ZITAO! JAWAB AKU!" Yifan mencengkran kerah orang itu, Jongin mencoba menengahi kedua orang itu.

"hyung, cukup!" itu Jongin, tangannya mencengkram sebelah tangan Yifan yang mencengkram kerah kemeja samtai milik orang itu. mata Yifan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oppa, cukup! Kita cek ke koam, tempat terakhir Tao!" Baekhyun juga mencoba melepankan cengkraman tangan Yifan. Lalu, Yifan menghempaskan tubuh orang itu, dan segera berlari ke kolam renang rumah itu.

"ini ponsel dan iPod milik Taozi!" seru Minseok dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja menangis.

Mata Yifan benar-benar terbuka lebar, matanya menangkap bercak merah –bukan! itu jejak darah, banyak! Mata Yifan mengikuti jejak itu, dan… BINGO! Ia melihat Tao tergeletak dibawah, ditaman yang letaknya dibawah, lebih rendah dari kolem renang rumah itu. tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan dress _soft pink_ selutut juga mantel coklat yang juga menutupi tubuhnya.

"TAO-YA!" pekik Yifan lalu langsung menuruni tebing landai buatan itu. ia langsung membenarkan posisi tubuh Tao yang mering ke kanan.

Yifan histeris melihat bagian perut Tao yang sudah penuh dengan darah. "Tao… Changi, ireona… Yifan ge disini, ireona." Yifan memeluk kepala Tao yang tadi sempat dipangkunya.

"uek. Jongin. uek. mual." Kyungsoo menutupi mulutnya, menghalangi bau amis masuk kedalam hidungnya. Perlahan, Jongin memapah Kyungsoo dari Tao yang sudah di rubungi oleh teman-temannya, ditambah Yixing.

"muntahkan saja, Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin memijat pelan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, dan menatap sendu mata Jongin.

"Tao, Jongin. Tao. Kenapa harus dia? Dia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui ancaman Jongin. aku gak mau dia pergi. Dia sahabatku, aku tau dia sejak dia baru lahir. Aku gak rela Jongin. hiks" Kyungsoo terisak, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jongin, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Jongin.

"kau tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Kalau kamu sayang sama Tao, kamu harus bisa kuat untuknya. Seperti aku? Kau bisa membayangkan jika kamu kehilangan saudara terdekatmu. Atau seperti Baekhyun yang kehilangan Chanyeol, dia tetap bisa tersenyum. Aku pun tak pernah membayangkan jika aku kehilangan mu, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengusak lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Jongin-ah! Tao masih hisup, nadinya masih berdenyut!" teriak Yixing.

"lihat, aku percaya, Tao yeoja yang kuat." Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. "uljima, ne?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata terakhirnya lolos begitu saja. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, lalu meralih ke kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam, lalu hidung mancung Kyungsoo, dan terakhir bibir plum milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongin. "Kajja." Senyum Kyungsoo kembali lagi.

"Y. Yi- fan- ge-" lirih Tao, matanya menatap sayu mata Yifan yang memerah.

"kau bertahan lah, kami akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit." Yifan memasang posisi untuk mengangkat Tao.

Tangan tao menyentuk pipi Yifan, kepalanya menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin dilarikan ke rumah sakit. "ini terlalu sakit, ge. Kumohon, jangan membawaku ke rumah sakit." Tao menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang sudah pucat karena kehabisan darah.

"kau akan mati kalau dibiarkan seperti ini." Omel Baekhyun pada Tao.

Tao kembali tersenyum. "ge, tolong biarkan aku pergi, ne? Tao sudah tidak kuat lagi." Yifan menggeleng kecil matanya kembali menumpahkan cairan bening itu.

"apa yang kau katakana, Taozi?" omel Sehun yang –pastinya kaget mendengar ucapan Tao tadi.

"tolong, kalian juga jangan menangis. Perih rasanya kalau kalian menangis." Tao menyentuh dadanya, menunjukkan bagian yang sakit jika melihat teman-temannya menangis.

"Tao-ya" Kyungsoo menelan salivanya, sulit sekali! Matanya ia alihkan menatap mata Jongin, mencari keyakinannya disana. "jika pergi akan membuatmu lebih baik, pergilah Taozi. Aku merelakanmu, asalkan kau bahagia disana. Aku menyayangimu." Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap lembut kening Tao yang basah karena keringatnya.

"asalkan kau bahagia, Taozi. Aku rela." Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap Tao yang masih saja bisa tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"gege, kumohon…" Tao menggenggam lemas tangan Yifan. Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis melihatnya. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang kenal Tao dari kecil.

Yifan mendapatkan pesan singkat pada ponselnya. Sebelah tangannya membuka pola layar itu, dan membuka pesan singkat di ponselnya.

"_jika kau mencintainya, relakanlah dia. Dia akan kesakitan jika melihat orang yang ia sayangi menangis karena dirinya. Aku merelakannya karena aku sayang Tao, Yifan oppa. Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau pilih lah, kau mempertahankan Tao tadi ia kesakitan. Atau kau merelakan Tao dan dia akan bahagia disana, di surga. Percayalah, dia akan menunggumu disana._" Yifan membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah lebih mudah menerima kenyataan. Jujur saja, Yifan juga sebenarnya sudah tidak tega melihat Tao yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"Tao-ya, aku akan merelakan mu. Tapi apa kau akan bahagia?" Yifan menatap lekat kedua mata Tao yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Perasaannya bercambur aduk. Antara rasa sakit, sedih, haru, dan… tanyakan sendiri pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yifan. "Baekhyun-ah, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol ge?" tanya Tao yang masih sama polosnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "akan kusampaikan do'a kepadanya, agar menemanimu disana Tao-ya." Baekhyun tersenyum, palsu.

"gege jangan menangis, ne?" tangan Tao terangkat, ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di pipi Yifan. "Tao minta pada gege. Gege harus tetap tersenyum sampai Tao tidur nanti" Tao menatap teman-teman yang mengelilinginya.

"Yixing jie, tolong bantu mereka, ne?" Yixing mengangguk mendengar penuturan si panda polos itu. matanya kembali menatap Yifan, yang sekarang tersenyum karena permintaan Tao.

"gege, Tao mau istirahat dulu, ne?" Yifan mengangguk, bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum, matanya tetap berusaha menahan butiran bening itu supaya tidak menetes.

"Tao-ya, Saranghae." Yifan mengecup kening basah Tao.

"Nado, Yifan ge." Tao memejamkan matanya. Yifan langsung mencium bibir Tao untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Yifan menghisap pelan bibir bawah Tao, dan Tao membalasnya. Hangat nafas Tao masih terasa di pipi Yifan. Ia berharap hangat nafas kekasihnya itu masih bisa ia rasakan kelak, dan ia tahu itu hanyalah harapan kosong Yifan jatuh tepat pada kelopak mata Tao. Perlahan, hangat nafas itu sudah tidak terasa lagi di pipinya. Dan sudah tidak ada balasan lagi dari bibir manis milik Tao. Yifan melepaskan tautan itu, irisnya bergetar, ia tahu betul apa yang sudah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Dengan gerak cepat, Yifan memeriksa nadi tangan dan leher Tao. Dapat disimpulkan, Tao telah tiada.

Sekuat tenaga, Yifan menahan tangisnya. "selamat jalan, Changi. Aku akan bahagia jika kau juga bahagia disana. Kunjungi aku dalam mimpiki, ne?" Yifan mengecup kedua mata Tao yang sedah terpejam, dan takkan bisa terbuka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Next. Last Chapter! #akhirnya

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... maafkan debay, telah menghilangkan Tao...

maafkan Debay, Tao-ya~

ahh, tetap ingat, _Just Story guys_...

.

.

.

.

YEHET! ini tetap debay lanjut! debay mau bikin Fanfict Kiasoo yang lain lagi soalnya. hohoho

gomawo, buat yang udah mau baca...

debay merasa terhormat karna cerita dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja di otak debay ini ada yang mau baca.

oh iya! jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_nya.

debay butuh banget ._.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	7. Chapter 7

_**Curse of a Music Box**_

.

The Last Chapter

Chapter 7 is begin...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mistery, Romance, Family

Cast : Kaisoo, and all Official EXO Couple

Summary : mereka terjebak daalam kutukan dari sebuah kotak musik antik. | "aku merasa, sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini." | "Kau siapa? Dimana Jongin?" | "ANDWAE! JONGIN, ANDWAE! hiks. JONGIN!" | "kita harus ke tempat Jongdae dikuburkan, aku yakin dia masih hidup!"

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), ALUR GAK SESUAI HARAPAN, DAN ADEGAN AGAK SEDIKIT DIPAKSAKAN, OH! SOUND EFEK DIPAKSAKAN.**

.

.

Kai cuma milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuma milik Kai. mereka berdua milil EXO, EXO milik SM Ent, SM Ent milik Lee SOo Man. tapi, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>maafkan Debay, ne? dan ingat lah, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, right?<p>

oh! yang nanya Sulay kemana? maaf banget kalau ada Sulay shipper baca, tapi disini debay keluarin di tengah-tengah. mungkin abis Chapter ini sudah mulai ada uri Sulay.

.

NB :

MIAN~ Chapter ini lama banget ya? maafkan aku... minggu kemarin itu lagi banyak banget presentasi, jadi waktunya juga sempi banget untuk bisa ngelanjut ini fanfic. Well... besok juga masih ada presentasi di jam kedua. do'akan debay, ne?

uhh~ akhirnya debay bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. selamat membaca...

.

.

.

.

.

NOCOPAS

.

.

NOEDIT

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari yang lalu Tao di kebumikan, dan 3 hari itu juga, sisa dari gang _The Wolf_ merasa sedikit aman. Mereka belum mendapatkan lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan 'makhluk itu'. sejak saat itu, Yifan juga Baekhyun saling menyemangati satu sama lain, mereka berdua yakin, kalau Tao dan Chanyeol telah bersama disana. Oh, disisi lain. Ketidak terancaman mereka selama 3 hari itu membuat Joonmyeon menjadi tidak percaya kepada Jongin. mana mungkin terror ada jeda waktu seperti itu, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Joonmyeun.

"semoga ini akhir, ne…" Minseok menghela nafas panjangnya. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega menerima fakta yang menyatakan bahwa sudah tidak ada terror lagi yang menghantui mereka. Di sisi lain, Minseok masih memikirkan sesuatu yang paling penting! –Jongdae.

"tapi kita harus tetap mencari Jongdae!" tegas Jongin, otaknya terus berfikir, kemana sepupunya itu?

"aku harap dia belum meninggalkan kita, Jongin…" itu Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bahu Jongin.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Makluk itu menghilang begitu saja, tanpa meninggalkan jejak." Yifan juga ikut berfikir.

"benar juga kau hyung…" Sehun yang masih terhitung 'baru' itu juga ikut memikirkan masalah Jongdae yang hilang.

"aku memiliki prediksi tentang kaa mata yang kalian temukan waktu itu! eum… sepertinya aku tahu siapa pemilik kacamata itu." ucap Baekhyun, sersirat sedikit ketidak yakinan di matanya.

"memangnya siapa?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"kacamata itu… milik Tae Joon. Kalian ingat?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin dengan ekspresi yang terbilang aneh, maksudku tidak bisa diartikan.

"yang benar saja. Dia sudah mati!" bantah Yifan, ia sama sekali tidak percaya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, memutar kembali memorinya, menampakkan wajah menjijikan –menurutnya– itu. "jika itu benar milik Tae Joon, apa hubungannya? Lagi pula dia sudah meninggal." Jongin.

"siapa Tae Joon?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"dia hanya orang yang terlalu berambisi untuk masuk ke gang kami." Jawab Yifan, sebelah tangannya mengusak gemas rambut dongsaeng nya. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan ber 'O'ria.

Tak lama kemudian. Luhan baru saja datang ke markas. Tatapannya kosong, wajahnya pucat, sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup. Enam pasang mata mengawasi setiap gerak Luhan secara intens. Kakinya ia langahkan menuruni tangga markas. "Arghh…" Luhan terpeleset di anak tangga ketiga. Tubuhnya menggelinding sampai ke anak tangga terakhir.

"Luhannie noona, ireona." Sehun memangku kepala Luhan. Keningnya sedikit memar.

"cepat bawa kemari." Perintah Yifan yang sudah merubah sofa markas menjadi kasur kecil. Dengan mudah, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak di dekat tangga.

"dia seperti orang kesurupan." Gumam Minseok sambil berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang sedang mengangkat Luhan.

"hush. eonni jangan bilang seperti itu! mungkin di terlalu lelah." Baekhyun menyenggol pundak Minseok.

"uhh… biar aku ambilkan air panas untuk mengompres memarnya." Inisiatif Kyungsoo. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju dapur kecil disana.

"dia aneh sekali…" Baekhyun menybakkan poni rambut Luhan yang menutupi keningnya yang memar.

"tolong ambilkan minyak kayu putih, agar dia cepat sadar." Perintah Jongin yang duduk di dekat kaki Luhan.

"Sehunnie, ini air hangat. Aku yang mengompres, atau kau yang mengompres?" Kyungsoo datang dengan sebaskom air hangat dan _washlap_ kecil untuk mengompres memar Luhan.

"sadarkan dia dulu!" saran Minseok yang barusaja mengambil Minyak kayu putih dari kotak P3K. lalu ia dekatkan botol itu pada hidung mancung Luhan, merangsang indra penciuman Luhan agar ia cepat terbangun.

"eunghh…" lenguh Luhan, kepalanyanya sedikit ia gerakkan. Perlahan, matanya terbuka, memerlihatkan sosok Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Luhannie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun diiringi dengan senyuman yang mengembag di wajah datarnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "kau tahu, kau seperti orang kesurupan tadi!" itu Minseok yang bilang. Dia bersimpuh, maksudku berlutut, setengah perdiri di lantai, menghadap Luhan yang dibaringkan di sofa.

"memangnya aku kenapa? Aku terjatuh ya? shhh, sakit" Luhan sedikit merintih ketika Sehun mulai mengompres memarnya.

"sakit ya? mian." Ucap sehun. Luhan yanga tersenyum tipis. "biar aku obati sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan mengambil alih _washlap_ dari tangan Sehun, lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa markas.

"aku yakin, ada sesuatu aneh yang kau alami. Ceritakan pada kami, noona!" ucap Jongin, tatapannya seperti orang yang mengintimidasi Luhan.

"huft…" Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai bercerita. "semalam aku didatangi oleh makhluk itu…" gumam Luhan sambil memegangi _washlap_ berwarna hijau di keningnya.

"MWO?!" pekik kelimanya, serempak.

"ceritakan pada kami, cepat!" perintah Baekhyun dengan nada khawatirnya.

"jadi, kemarin saat aku ingin tidur, aku benar-benar melihat jelas 'makluk itu' sedang berada di lantai satu rumahku. Reflek aku langsung berlari ke ruang brangkas. Menurutku itu ruangan paling aman, karena appa men_design_nya tanpa fentilasi, tembok tebal berlapis, dan pintu yang dikunci oleh sidik jari. Aku tertidur didalam ruangan dingin itu, tanpa selimut." Cerita Luhan. Air wajahnya kembali menegang, Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"kalau makhluk itu bukan manusia, dia pasti sudah bisa masuk kedalam ruang brangkas dengan enembus tembok berlapis itu. benar bukan?" itu opini seorang Do Kyungsoo yang baru saja bergabung dalam obrolan tadi. Tangannya memegang secangkir _hot chocolate_ untuk Luhan.

"kau pintar Kyungsoo." Yifan memuji pemikiran Kyungsoo, ekspresi wajahnya menyatakan kalau ia sedang berfikir keras saat ini. "kalau dia memang benar-benar manusia, kita bisa menjebaknya bukan?" Yifan menatap temannya satu-per-satu.

"kau Gila, Yifan-ssi!" Minseok menjitak keras kepala Yifan yang tak bersalah itu.

"pertanyaannya, siapa yang mau dijadikan umpan untuk makhluk kejam itu? ku pikir tak akan ada yang mau. sedangkan kalau ada jebakkan, itu harus ada umpan." Baekhyun menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"maafkan aku, aku fikir akan lebih baik kalau umpannya itu Luhan eonni. Karena dia yang sedang diincar." Ujar Jongin, matanya menatap ragu mata teman-temannya.

"MWO? Aku tak mau!" tolak Sehun. Ya, dia tidak ingin orang yang ia 'cintai' –tanda kutip– di jadikan umpan. Dua hari yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"kau kekanakkan sekali, Oh Sehun!" gerutu Yifan.

"biarkan saja! Itu hak ku, kau tahu?" bantahnya.

"apakah itu akan berhasil?" tanya Luhan dengan suara puraunya, pelan sekali dia berbicara. "aku takut, tapi kalau memang itu yang terbaik untuk kita, mau apa lagi? Aku harus melakukannya."

"benarkah? Aku janji kita tidak akan putus _contact_. Kita akn terus tersambung lewat telepon." Itu kata Yifan.

"Yak! Apaan itu! Luhan noona, aku tidak setuju, TITIK!" Sehun menolak kemauan Luhan, ia khawatir.

"kumohon, kau jangan egois seperti itu." Luhan menasehati Sehun yang sedang merajuk kepadanya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil ketika melihat wajah datar Sehun yang sedang merajuk.

"ishh… aku ini khawatir padamu noona!" Sehun menatap kesal Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu.

"percaya lah padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku janji." Luhan tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapih miliknya.

"kau tahu? err… kalian membuatku iri." Gerutu Jongin yang kesal melihat Sehun dan Luhan ber _lovley dovey_ ria didepannya.

"aku pun…" tambah Yifan yang memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba menahan perasaan rindunya terhadap Tao-nya.

"maaf." Luhan tetap memamerkan senyuman itu. "jadi… kapan kau akan melancarkan rencanamu itu Yifan?" tanya Luhan yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"secepatnya" Yifan mengusap matanya kasar, lalu ia memamerkan senyum khasnya kepada kelima sahabatnya. "kalau bisa malam ini. Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Aku tak ingin ada korban selanjutnya" lanjut Yifan.

"gwaenchana?" Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung tegap Yifan, memberikannya sedikit ketenangan.

"gwanchanayo, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya teringat Tao." Jawabnya diiringi dengan senyuman.

"mianhae, hyung." Sehun memeluk Yifan, ia tidak ingin orang yang ia anggap kakaknya itu kembali menangis.

"gomawo." Yifan membalas pelukan si maknae baru di gang _The Wolf_ setelah Jongin. yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya berpelukkan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malamnya, mereka benar-benar menlancarkan rencana itu. rencana menjebak 'makhluk itu'. Kyungsoo yang masih tinggal di rumah Jongin membantu Jongin menyusun rencana mereka. Kini mereka sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan Jasmani mereka, makan malam. Mereka semua –gang _The Wolf_ akan berkumpul di rumah Luhan mulai jam 7.00 PM.

"aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil, Jonginnie. Perasaanku berkata lain." Gumam Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Jongin, sendoknya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk asal _cream soup_ buatannya sendiri.

"mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? heum?" Jongin menyandarkan sendoknya pada tepi mangkuknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut. Matanya menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. "aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan eonni."

"semua rencana ini, bergantung pada keputusan Yifan hyung. Aku juga ragu melancarkan rencanannya ini. Rencana menjebak sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijebak." Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo nya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lesu. Ia merasa harapan untuk mengagalkan rencana mereka itu benar-benar tidak ada. Karena ia tahu, Yifan itu keras kepala. Sekalinya bilang harus, ya harus. Oh, pengecualian! Hanya untuk Tao.

"aku merasa, sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini." Jongin melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kyungsoo, mendongak. Menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat sedang mengunah _cream soup_ yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lembut itu. "kau merasakan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. ia sangat tahu, bahwa perasaan, _feeling_ seorang Kim Jongin itu jarang sekali meleset. Bukti, saat kejadian Monggi-Jjanggu, dan juga Kyungsoo. perasaan 'tidak enak' Jongin tepat sasaran.

"enatah lah, aku hanya merasa jantungku ini berdebar sangat kencang ketika membayangkan rencana kita itu." Jongin menangkupkan sendoknya, menandakan kalau makanannya sudah habis.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin. tatapan Kyungsoo diartikan oleh Jongi seolah-olah Kyungsoo berkata, ayo-lanjutkan-lagi-ucapanmu-itu. "mungkin aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu, Kyungie."

"tidak, tidak. bukan! kau menutupi sesuatu dariku, changi. Tolong, katakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku." Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, tatapannya tetap tertuju pada manik hitam milik Jongin.

"aku merasa, malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kita, dan aku sangat takut jika harus kehilanganmu. Aku tak mau itu terjadi Kyungie." Jongin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo, mengecupnya bergantian.

"berjanjilah, Kyungsoo. tetaplah disisiku, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kumohon, agar aku bisa melindungimu." Jongin menatap sendu mata Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya yang kemungkinan akan segera mengalir karena rasa 'takut kehilangan'nya.

"Jonginnie, aku takut!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, erat. Seakan-akan ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

.

10:37 PM

.

Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Seingat Luhan, kemarin makhluk itu ada di rumahnya sekitar jam 10 malam, sebelum ia tidur –masuk ke kamar. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu Luhan di jadikan umpan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Yang lain? Yang lain menunggu di dalam mobil _Van_ yang terbilang mahal ini. Tentu saja itu milik Jongin. dan selama setengah jam itu pula mereka tak pernah utus _contact_ dengan Luhan.

"sekarang, sudah ada tanda-tanda belum?" tanya Yifan yang mulai bosan menunggu.

"_dimana Sehun_?" tanya Luhan dari sebrang sana.

"dia tertidur, mungkin ia lelah." Jawab Baekhyun yang sedang memakan cemilan yang memang sengaja dibawa untuk 'ganjal perut'.

"_Yifan, kumohon. Jemput aku, aku takut._" Rengek Luhan, sepertinya dia menangis.

"aduuuh, Yifaaan! Aku kebelet kencing. Aduhh…" rengek Minseok yang menggerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, menahan hasrat untuk membuah air seninya.

"Yifan hyung, sudahlah. Kau jemput saja Luhan noona. Aku kasihan kepadanya, dia pasti sangat ketakutan." Jongin yang duduk di kursi kemudi menoleh pada Yifan yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kyungsoo dan Sehun, biar aku yang menjaga mereka."

"baiklah, kau baik-baik, ne?" Yifan menepuk pelan pundak Jongin, Jongin mengangguk pasti.

"kau berhati-hatilah, hyung." Pesan Jongin sebelum Yifan bersama dua yeoja dibelakangnya itu keluar dari dalam mobil.

Jongin melirik ke belakang, ada Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap disana, tepat di belakang jok-nya. Bibir Jongin sedikit mengulas senyum ketika melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo ketika tertidur pulas. Dengan isengnya, Jongin mengambil gambar Kyungsoo ketika sedang tertidur.

"hihihi, kau cantik sekali noona." Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya pada posisi awal. Dengan lincah, ia menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar _Tablet_ miliknya. Suasana kembali hening, tak ada suara sedikit pun.

**KRSEK**

**KRSEK**

Terdengar suara berisik dari belakang, tempat Sehun –tadi– terlelap. "kau sudah bangun Sehun?" tanya Jongin yang tetap terfokus pada layar _Tablet_nya.

"ahh… ne, aku hanya bosan dan. Eugh… ini susah sekali mengambil cemilan, aku ingin _choco pie_." Jawabnya, sepertinya Sehun masih berusaha mengambil makan tersebut.

"ohh, tadi itu ada di jok tengah. Minseok yang memindahkannya." Jawab Jongin, bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum ketika melihat layar yang menyala tersebut.

"yang lain kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun, masih dengan suara gaduh dari jok paling belakang.

"mereka sedang menjemput Luhan noona. Tapi sudah 20 menit yang lalu, mereka lama sekali bukan?" Jongin masih fokus pada layar _Tablet_nya.

"kau berbicara dengan siapa Sehunnie?" tanya Jongin. dia mendengar suara bisikan dari belakangnya. Bisikan seperti orang yang sedang berbicara.

"ah, anni. Aku hanya sedang menbuka SNS dan ak-" ucapan Sehun terpotong, ketika Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan berniat untuk melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo-nya.

**BUGH**

Punggung Jongin dipukul sengan sebatang kayu yang terbilang besar. Sebesar paha seorang yeoja pada umumnya. Untuk seukuran kayu, segitu besar bukan?

"argghhh…" lenguhnya, tangannya memegangi tengkuknya. Tunggu! Bukankah itu pusat kesadaran manusia?

"oops. Berdarah." Ucap orang itu. nada bicaranya benar-benar seperti seorang iblis. Sok suci! Sok tidak memiliki dosa!.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa seseorang. Salah! Itu suara dua orang! Jongin sudah tidak mampu menoleh ke samping sedikitpun. Tangannya sudah berubah warna, menjadi merah. Darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya.

"eits… jangan pingsan dulu, Kim Jongin." ucap seseorang yang diperkirakan Jongin adalah makhluk itu. ternyata benar dia itu manusia. Pikir Jongin yang menahan rasa nyeri di tengkuknya.

"kau pabbo, Kim Jongin. sengaja ku pukul kepalamu itu, mungkin saja kau sadar! Oh, atau mungkin kau bisa pintar dan tidak memalukan orang tua dan hyung mu itu!" siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu kalau Jongin memiliki hyung. Seingat Jongin, yang tahu kalau ia memiliki hyung, hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

"kau siapa?" ringis Jongin, masih menahan nyerinya, dan terasa makin nyeri ketika ia gunakan berbicara.

"cih. Kau tidak mengingatku, KIM JONGIN?" orang itu memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Jongin.

Suara itu… Jongin pernah mendengarnya. Rasa nyeri di tengkuknya ia lawan, otaknya ia gunakan untuk mengingat masa lalu… ya, masa lalunya. "k. kau, Tae Joon-ssi?"

"ah… ternyata kau masih mengingatku, bagus lah." Tangannya digunakan untuk menarik rambut Jongin, sehingga kepala Jongin mendongak ke atas.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun. Kau apakan mereka berdua?" mata Jongin terpejam, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang seketika itu juga.

"eh, ada yang mengkhawatirkan ku rupanya…" itu suara Sehun? Dia… dia tidak apa-apa? tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo?

"arghh… dasar penghianat!" pekik Jongin.

"begitu bodohnya kau Kim Jongin. tak sadarkah kau, marga kami sama? 'Oh'. Oh Tae Joon, Oh Sehun? Dan bukan kah nama kami juga hampir sama? Oh ya, Sehun ini hyung-ku." Tae Joon mendesah seram tepat di depan telinga Jongin.

"Yak! Oh Tae Joon, kau apakan mereka, teman-temanku! Kau apakan mereka? Kalau kau dendam kepadaku, bunuh saja aku, jangan kau sakiti mereka" Jongin sudah tidak terlalu merasakan sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya. Atau mungkin, lehernya itu sudah mati rasa?

"eoh, kau mengkhawatirkan ku? aku ini temanmu." Ucap Sehun dengan santainya.

"DIAM KAU! kau bukan teman ku, ingat itu! Kau sudah menyakiti hati Luhan noona secara tidak langsung. Kau- dasar namja bajingan!" Jongin tak hentinya memuntahkan hinaan demi hinaan kepada Oh bersaudara yang amat kejam itu.

"uhh, itu sangat menyakitkan, Kim Jongin!" nada suara Sehun tadi terdengar sangat merendahkan Jongin.

"oh, tidak bisa seperti itu tuan muda, Kim. Teman-teman mu itu juga ikut mem_bully_ ku buakan?" tangannya semakin menarik rambut Jongin ke belakang.

"kau sendiri yang salah! Kau yang terlalu berambisi untuk masuk ke gang kami!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"kalian semua telah mempermalukan ku! lihat wajah ku, Kim Jongin! lihat wajah ku!" terik Tae Joon, seram. Jongin menuruti perintah Tae Joon. "wajah ku hancur karenamu! Lihat, ini karenamu!" Tae Joon menunjuk wajahnya yang terdapat banyak –bisa dibilang begitu– bekas jahitan luka.

"apa salah ku? kau sendiri yang tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat itu! buat apa kau menurutinya? Kenapa juga kau merus mengemis pada gang kami? Dan saat itu kau hanya mengingikan ke_popular_an bukan?" Jongin tak ingin kalah, ia terus membantah segala tudingan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"CEPAT KIM JONGIN! Minta maaflah kepada ku! maka semuanya akan selesai!" ucap Tae Joon, ia memamerkan smirk nya. Oh, betapa kejamnya seorang Oh Tae Joon.

"bukan salah ku." Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya.

"ohh~ okay, baiklah…" Sehun mengeluarkan smirk dari wajahnya yang kelewat datar itu.

**BUGH**

Kali ini Sehun yang memukul tengkuk Jongin.

"ARGHH…" pekik Jongin, hampir seperti orang teriak. Mengapa jalanan disini sepi sekali. Runtuk Jongin dalam hati.

"sakit ya?" tanya Tae Joon tangannya mencengkram kedua pipi Jongin. "Minta maaf, atau akan kuhancurkan semuanya. Termasuk hyung-mu itu!"

"jangan mengancam hyung-ku, iblis!" Jongin menatap tajam wajah Tae Joon. "jadi, berita kematian mu itu palsu, Tae Joon-ssi?"

"ahh. Kau benar! Uhh, tidak salah aku memukulmu, sayang… kau menjadi pintar sekarang." Desah Tae Joon, menjijikan sekali!

"dimana teman-temanku? Dimana Kyungsoo!" Jongin sengaja berteriak didepan wajah Tae Joon.

"eum… pertama, Jongdae. dia aku masukkan kedalam peti, lalu ku kubur hidup-hidup. Dan… untungnya! Aku masih BAIK padanya. Aku memberinya celah untuk bernafas-" Tae Joon menjeda ucapannya, matanya melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah 'tak karuan'. "oh! Kau tahu? di Seoul, akan turun hujan deras. Perkiraan ku, Jongdae akan mati malam ini. Dia akan tenggelam, terendam oleh air yang masuk kedalam peti itu." mata Jongin melebar sempurna mendengar penjelasan itu.

"dimana kau menguburkannya?" pekik Jongin, butiran bening itu sudah terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

"yang pasti, kau tak akan menemukannya dalam waktu cepat, Kim Jongin!" bisik Sehun.

"oh, yang kedua, teman-temanmu yang lain. eum… Luhan, Yifan, Baekhyun dan Minseok. Mereka aku kunci di dalam rumah Luhan. Dan rumah luhan sudah aku kepung dengan 15 bom bunuh diri. Dan 20 menit lagi, bom itu akan meledak. Duarrr~" Tae Joon menggambarkan bagaimana meledaknya bom tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, dimana Kyungsoo! dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" kedua tangan merah Jongin mencengkram baju hitam yang dikenakan oleh Tae Joon.

"Kyungsoo? oh, aku mengikatnya dan aku letakkan di tengah rel kereta di dekat sini." Jawab Tae Joon santai disertai seringaiannya.

Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi! Membayangkan Kyungso-nya yang sedang di ambang maut. Benar bukan? _feeling_ Jongin jarang sekali meleset, apalagi kalau masalahnya sudah berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang dia sayang. Sekarang kita bahas Sehun sedikit. Sudah kubilang dari awal bukan, Sehun itu 'cinta' –tanda kutip– kepada Luhan. Ya, Sehun hanya memanfaatkan perasaan Luhan.

Air mata Jongin sudah mengalir deras, mengaliri pipinya yang penuh dengan darah. Sungguh, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya, nasib Kyungsoo, juga nasib teman-temannya sekarang.

"eoh, Yifan hyung _calling_…" ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel Jongin. "angkat?" tanya Sehun pada Tae Joon yang tak berhentinya tersenyum kemenangan.

"angkat saja! Biar dia bisa mendengar suara panik teman-temannya di saat terakhir…"

"yeobseo…" Sehun mengangkat panggilan dari Yifan, _loadspeaker_.

"_Sehun-ah, cepat kemari kami terjebak_!" seru Minseok dari sebrang telpon sana. Suaranya terdengar panik.

"maafkan aku, noona. Aku tidak bisa. Aku malas menolong kalian semua. Lagi pula, kata Jongin aku ini bukan temannya. Itu berarti bukan teman kalian juga bukan?" mata Sehun melirik tajam pada mata Jongin yang menatapnya marah. "dan oh! Luhannie, aku tak pernah suka atau pun mencintaimu." Se_simple_ itu kah?

"YIFAN HYUNG, KAU JAGA LUHAN, MINSEOK DAN BAEKHYUN NOONA, KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR DARI SANA, DIA UDAH MASANG BOM BUNUH DIRI DILUAR, LALU KAU CARI KYUNGSOO DI REL KERETA! DEKAT SINI! DIA MAU BUNUH KITA SEMUA! KALIAN JANGAN PIKIRKAN AKU! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, JAEBAL!" Jongin mengucapkan Jongin mengucapkan itu semua dengan sekali ambil nafas, sekarang nafasnya terengah-engah.

"_dia_? _Dia siapa_?" tanya Yifan dengan nada khawatirnya.

"HAHAHAHA…" tawa mereka –Tae Joon dan Sehun– lepas seketika. Melihat sikap Jongin yang pastinya akan sia-sia.

"_nuguseo_?"

"kau tak ingat dengan ku, Yifan-ssi?"

"_Kau siapa_? _Dimana Jongin_?" pekik Yifan.

"_suara itu… itu suara Tae Joon_!" gumam Baekhyun.

"ahh, kau pintar Bakhyun-ssi." Puji Tae Joon dengannada yang… eum, menghina.

"_DIMANA JONGIN_? _AKU INGIN BERBICARA DENGANNYA_!"

"nanti aja yah, kayaknya kalau kalian ngobrol di surge nanti… akan lebih santai bukan?" jawab Tae Joon dengan santainya.

"_YAK_! _Oh Tae Joon, Oh Sehun. Dasar kalian-_" PIP. Tae Joon mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Di rumah Luhan, Luhan makin terisak. antara sedih, Sehun hanya mempermainkannya. Panik, karena ia dan teman-temannya ada di ambang kematian. Marah, karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo yang di simpan di tengah rel kereta. Yang pasti, semuanya itu pemikiran negative.

"terus kita gimana? Bom itu… kita akan mati. hiks" Luhan berucap lirih.

"Kyungsoo, Yifan… Aku gak mau kehilangan orang yang paling berharga di hidup ku, untuk yang kedua kalinya! hiks. sudah cukup. hiks. cukup Chanyeol…" Baekhyun terisak, ia meringkuk, bersandar pada pilar besar rumah Luhan. Yifan hanya menatap bingung, dan panik melihat para yeoja didepannya sedang menangis histeris.

Wajah Yifan pucat, di sudah tidak tahu akan berbuat apa. "kita harus meminta bantuan secepatnya!" pekik Luhan panik.

"mana ponsel mu Yifan! Ppalli!" Minseok berteriak, sepertinya ia akan enghubungi seseorang. Siapa? Entahlah…

5 menit lagi. Ya, 5 menit lagi bom di rumah Luhan akan meledak. Akan menghanguskan rumah mewah itu, mungkin akn hangus tak bersisa sampai ruang brangkasnya yang dirancang khusus itu.

"hey, berhenti lah menangis! Aku jadi ragu, kau ini namja bukan!" gertak Sehun yang setengah berteriak.

Isakan Jongin sudah tidak terdengar lagi, hanya suara mesin mobil yang memang masih menyala. Mata Jongin menatap lurus pada jam digital di _daskboard_. Otaknya terus berfikir, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan teman-temannya? Kyungsoo terutama.

"Jongin, lihatlah. Sebentar lagi, kau akan melihat adegan paling mengesankan, yang tidak bisa kau lihat di film-film. Kematian… sahabatmu!" Pekik Tae Joon girang.

Jongin tak berkutik, dia masih melihat angka jam digital yang berwarna merah itu.

"Jongin, ayo kita berhitung mundur dari 10" ajak Sehun dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat… senang.

Mata Jongin melebar, tatapannya beralih dari jam itu, matanya menatap nanar rumah Luhan yang berjarak keurang lebih 30 meter didepannya, matanya melebar sempurna.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2…" Tae Joon dan Sehun berhitung mundur dengan suaranya yang terdengat sangat semangat.

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat. "satu…"

**DUARR**

Rumah Luhan meledak, api sudah melahap rumah itu, ganas. Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata itu. empat orang sahabatnya sudah terbunuh sekaligus.

"bagaimana Jongin? asyik bukan?" tanya Tae Joon. Manusia macam apa dia! Tidak, sepertinya dia bukan manusia.

"Apa mau mu, eoh? Siapa yang akan kau bunuh berikutnya?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak, dan berat. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, menatap wajah kedua iblis di belakangnya.

"aku ingin… kau!" Tae Joon menyeringai.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi, mengatur nafasnya. "bawa aku ke tempat Kyungsoo. kumohon. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, di dunia ini. Setelah itu, terserah kau akan melakukan apa kepadaku. Kumohon." Mata Jongin terlihat sendu, ia sudah pasrah atas semua perbuatan Oh bersaudara itu. lebih baik aku menyusul mereka ke surga, bukan? dari pada aku sendirian hidup di dunia ini. Itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"bukannya lebih baik kalian bertemu di surga saja?' tanya Sehun santai.

"kumohon. Ini permintaan terakhirku." Jongin memohon, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya yang jatuh dan bisa kapan saja diinjak-injak oleh Tae Joon. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya Kyungsoo. apa dia baik-baik saja? apa Kyungsoo masih hidup? Ia ingin melihat wajah cantik itu lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tae Joon dan Sehun mengiyakan permohonan Jongin. mereka berjalan kaki menuju rel kereta yang dimaksud. Jongin berjalan bak seorang tahanan yang sedang digiring polisi untuk masuk ke sel tahanan –penjara. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya, cepat, demi melihat Kyungsoo-nya. Rel kereta sudah di depan mata, Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

**TEET TEET TEET…** oke, anggaplah itu suara klakson kereta api.

Mata Jongin melebar sempurna, ia melihat kereta itu, 100 meter dari posisi Kyungsoo. ia berlari ketika melihat Kyungsoo digeletakkan melintang di atas rel itu. berbeda dengan Tae Joon dan Sehun, mereka menyeringai lebar.

"ini sangat mengasyikkan, hyung." Gumam Tae Joon.

**GREP**

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, erat. ia memejamkan matanya erat. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, suara isakkan juga keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. perlahan, Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu ketika kereta sudah melintas. Mereka berdua tegeletak di di dekat rel yang tadi, masih hidup. Ingat itu!

Jongin memposisikan Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya, di atas batu kerikil khas lintasan kereta. Tangan Jongin bergerak melepaskan kain putih basah –karena air mata Kyungsoo– yang melingkar menutupi kedua mata indah Kyungsoo. jongin berusaha mengukir senyuman terbaiknya di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jongin suaranya seperti berbisik, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dan tetap tersenyum..

"hiks. Jongin… hiks." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Jongin. "aku takut…" bisiknya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, ketika bau amis itu menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia melihat kedua tangannya, penuh darah. itu darah Jongin!

"Kau kenapa Jongin? kau terluka… dimana yang lain?" Kyungsoo semakin terisak dibuatnya.

"aku baik-baik saja…" Jongin mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa lengket karena air matanya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Lihatlah, kau terluka! Kau bisa mati kehab–" Jongin mengcup cepat bibir Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum.

"sekarang, hanya tinggal aku… dan kamu yang tersisa. Yang lain, mereka sudah tiada. Itu semua ulah Tae Joon dan Sehun."

"Tae Joon? Sehun? Maksud mu?"

"kotak musik itu, terror, semuanya hanya rekayasa dan terencanakan…" Jongin menatap lekat mata Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak, mungkin dia terlalu banyak menangis. "kau harus selamat Kyungie, kau harus pergi dari sini!"

"tapi, kau-"

"jangan khawatirkan aku…" Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment ini, kesempatan ini. "aku janji, aku akan selamat… kau, melawanlah jika diapa-apakan…" itu pesan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia menemukan keganjalan dari kalimat Jongin tadi. "shireo, aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mu! Aku akan bersama mu. Jika kau dibunuh, maka aku akan bunuh diri." tegas Kyungsoo diserati isakkannya.

"sstt… kau harus percaya padaku, Kyungie… aku kan sudah janji, aku akan selamat. Percayalah padaku." Jongin merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"tapi Jonginnie, aku-" Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya lembut. Tidak lama, karena Jongin tahu, ini sama saja 'mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan'.

"kau harus percaya padaku… kau masih akan merasakan sentuhan ku, nanti. Aku janji." Jongin meremas pelan jemari Kyungsoo yang digenggamnya.

"aku akan pegang janji mu, tapi aku akan berbuat sesuka ku jika kau melanggar janjimu." Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli dengan bau amis darah Jongin yang menusuk indra penciumannya.

"ingat, ini akan menjadi sandiwara. Aku akan dibunuh oleh Tae Joon. Jika kau ditahan Sehun, tendang saja 'miliknya' itu kelemahan semua namja." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. "Jadi menangis lah, agar kita tidak disangka sedang bersandiwara." Jongin mengecup daun telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "hiks. Jongin…" air mata kembali jatuh dari mata indah milik Kyungsoo.

"cukup, Jongin… Waktu mu sudah habis!" tegus seseorang, Kyungsoo hafal suara itu.

"Sehun-ah, aku tak percaya ternyata kau- hiks…" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh jongin.

"wah wah wah… adegan yang sangat manis. Sekarang aku tanya, siapa... yang mau aku bunuh terlebih dahulu, heum?" tanya Tae Joon dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku, biar aku yang kau bunuh terlebih dahulu." Jawab Jongin lantang, mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar sempurna. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, perlahan.

"Jongin… hiks." kali ini Kyungsoo benr-benar terisak. walau pun ia tahu, ini hanyalah sandiwara.

"hebat kau, Kim Jongin! kau memilih mati di hadapan kekasihmu ini. WAW! Kau sangat pemberani, Jongin…" Tae Joon membelai wajah Jongin dengan ujung pistol-nya.

"cepat berdiri." Bentak Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak.

"kau siap Jongin?" Tae Joon melangkah mundur, lalu mengarahkan ujung pistol itu ke arah Jongin.

"kau terlalu banyak berbicara bodoh! Cepar lalukan apa yang kau mau!" ucap Jongin dengan nada menantang.

"oh, baiklah…"

"ANDWAE! JONGIN, ANDWAE! hiks. JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris dalam cengkraman kedua tangan Sehun.

"AKHHH…" lenguh Sehun ketika 'miliknya' ditendang oeh Kyungsoo.

"hyung…" Tae Joon menoleh ke belakang, konsentrasinya hilang.

**DOR**

Sebuah peluru timah melesat cepat keluar dari lubang pistol milik Tae Joon dan bersarang di kaki kanan Jongin. "AKHHH!" kali ini Jongin yang berteriak, Kyungsoo yang akan pergi dari tempat itu, kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar teriakan Jongin. ini bukanlah bagian dari sandiwara mereka.

"JONGIN… ANDWAE!" teriak Kyungsoo, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju Jongin, dan berhenti di tempat. Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk tetap pergi, lalu bersembunyi.

"tunggu, kau!" Tae Joon bangkit dan langsung mengejar Kyungsoo.

Jongin memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari menjauh dari Sehun yang sedang menetralisir sara sakitnya. Jongin terpincang-pincang, seperti Jjanggah tempo hari.

"kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku, Kim Jongin..." suara itu terus mengikuti Jongin. Tapi tak Jongin hiraukan, ia tetap berlari, mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman, menurutnya.

"tidak usah bersembunyi! Kau mengajakku bermain petak umpat, eoh?" pekik Sehun yang terus mengejarnya. "baiklah, kau tak akan bisa bersembunyi, ingat itu! Kau telah memberiku Jejak tuan Kim!" suaranya yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin membuat Jongin merinding sekaligus mual.

Jongin tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Ia mengambil posisi bersembunyi di belakang semak-semang yang sangat rimbun. Sebenarnya ia sangat tahu, ini bukanlah tempat persembunyian yang baik, ditambah lagi Jongin meninggalkan jejak yang sangat terlihat. Jejak? Iya, jejak! Ingat lah, kaki Jongin yang tertembak tadi, darahnya belum berhenti merembes keluar dari lukanya.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semankin pelan, dan berhenti. Didekat tempat persembunyian Jongin.

"Uh, aku tak dapat menemukan mu tuan Kim. Kau sangat handal bersembunyi" Sehun menyeringai, menggoda Jongin.

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Sungguh, hatinya tak akan kuat jika ia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"oh! Sayangnya, kau terlalu bodoh untuk bersembunyi tuan Kim." Sehun telah berdiri di hadapan Jongin yang tengah duduk meringkuk di balik semak-semak.

"ayo, keluar!" Sehun menarik paksa kerah baju Jongin, dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Diposisikannya Jongin berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"cih! Manusia macam apa kau. Oh! Apa kau bukan manusia?" Jongin meludah tepat di wajah Sehun.

"kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin!" mata Sehun memerah, emosinya sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. "kau akan mati di tanganku!" pekiknya.

"oh, benarkah? Kau bukan tuhan, Oh Sehun. Dan... Aku hanya akan mati di tangan tuhan, bukan kau!" Jongin berusaha berucap setenang mungkin dihadapan Sehun.

"kau terlalu banyak berbicara Kim Jongin." Sehun menempelkan ujung pisau lipatnya di leher Jongin, tepat di letak urat nadi.

Jongin menutup matanya erat, berdo'a pada tuhan, agar dikirimkan malaikat yang bisa menolongnya. Dan berharap, tuhan masih menyayanginya, dan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup.

Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat sempurna, pisaunya siap menusuh pada leher Jongin yang sudah menegang itu. dapat dirasakan Sehun, tubuh Jongin gemetar.

**GREP**

**BUGH**

Seorang 'penyelamat' –untuk Jongin– memukul tengkuk Sehun, Jongin yakin orang itu memukul pusat kesadaran itu dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat. Pasalnya, Sehun sampai hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"jangan pernah kau menyentuh Jongin, ingat itu!" tangan orang itu mencengkram kerah baju Sehun sampai tubuh lemas Sehun juga ikut terangkat.

"kau… malaikat kah?" pandangan Jongin buram, ia jatuh terduduk diatas aspal dingin.

"Jongin, gwaenchana?" tanya orang itu. dia seorang… namja? Orang itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"kau… benarkah ini kau Yifan hyung? Kau selamat? Bagaimana yang lainnya? Mereka juga selamat?" Jongin mempererat pelukan hyung-nya itu.

"kami selamat, Jongin-ah… kami meminta pertolongan kepada Yixing eonni." sahut Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Yifan. "omona! Kau terluka Jongin! kau harus segera ke rumah sakit!" pekik Baekhyun ketika menyadari warna merah yng bergitu banyak di punggung Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng lemah. "aku kuat, jangan pikirkan aku. Kumohon, selamatkan Kyungsoo… dia sedang di kejar oleh Tae Joon, kumohon selamatkan dia." Mohon Jongin, sorot matanya menatap sendu pada teman-temannya.

"kau tenanglah, Luhan eonnie, Minseok eonni, juga pengawal-pengawal di rumah mu sedang mencari Kyungsoo." jelas Baekhyun.

"sekarang kau turuti kami, kau harus ke rumah sakit Jongin!" tegas Baekhyun, butiran bening itu sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Jongin menggeleng lagi. "kita harus ke tempat Jongdae dikuburkan, aku yakin dia masih hidup!" pekik Jongin, ketiga pasang mata itu melebar sempurna ketika mendengar kata 'dikuburkan'. "aku bisa merasakannya disini…" Jongin menyentuh dadanya. Ya, Jongin dan Jongdae memang memiliki telepati, sehingga yang Jongdae rasakan, terkadang bisa dirasakan juga oleh Jongin. "dia meminta pertolongan kepada kita…" suara Jongin makin melemah, nafasnya semakin lambat. "di Seoul sedang hujan deras, dia bisa tenggelam di dalam peti itu…"

**BRUK**

Jongin tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan Yifan.

"cepat telepon Ambulance! Ppalli. Ppalli!" pekik Yifan pada Baekhyun. Pasalnya hanya ponsel Baekhyun yang masih aktif. "telpon polisi, juga Yixing jie. Beri tahu dia tentang Jongdae!" perintah Yifan yang sedang membersihkan sisa darah di wajah Jongin dengan sapu tangannya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Curse of a Music Box<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kyungsoo terus berlari, tak peduli dia dengan kakinya yang semakin lemas. Seandainya ia berhenti berlari, kakinya pasti terlihat bergetar. Matanya tak berhenti menumpahkan air matanya yang sangat berharga, bagi Jongin.

"hey, berhentilah berlari, cantik!" teriak Tae Joon yang masih setia mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti berlari. Bukan! bukan kerana teriakkan Tae Joon tadi. Tapi karena sudah tidak ada jalan lagi di depannya. Kyungsoo… dia terus bergerak gelisah, tembok tingg sudah menghalangi jalannya. Putar balik? Itu nmanya dia bunuh diri.

Tae Joon berhenti berlari tak jauh dari hadapan Kyungsoo berdiri. Kira-kira ia berdiri 3 sampai 4 meter di depan Kyungsoo. Tae Joon menyeringai, "sudah ku bilang, bukan? kau takkan bisa lari dariku, cantik!" Tae Joon melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Yungsoo terus berjalan mundur, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Bibirnya bergetar, tak satu patah kata 'pun keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. 'Jongin, aku takut…' lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"apa kau takut, heum? kau takut akan aku bunuh dengan kapak itu lagi? Tenang saja, aku memiliki cara 'spesial' untuk mu!" Tae Joon semakin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau! Dasar lelaki iblis!" pekik Kyungsoo, itu reflex. Matanya menatap marah pada Tae Joon.

"eh? Aku, iblis?" ulag Tae Joon sebelah tangannya menumpu pada tembok di samping kepala Kyungsoo. "yang ibis itu aku atau Jongin? yang jahat itu aku atau Jongin? yang mulai semua ini terlebih dahulu itu siapa? Aku atau Jongin? kamu gak usah munafik jadi perempuan!" Kyungsoo semakin menatap Tae Joon tidak suka ketika mendengar penuturan Tae Joon tadi. "lebih baik, kau ikut dengan ku. kita _have fun_… Jongin tinggalin aja! Bentar lagi dia mati. aku, lebih bisa bahagiain kamu." Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

**PLAK**

"CIH! AKU TAK AKAN SUDI MENJADI KEKASIH MU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI BERSAMA JONGIN DAN YANG LAINNYA!" Kyungsoo meludah dan berteriak tepat di wajah Tae Joon.

"oke, _that your choice_..." Tae Joon menegaskan suaranya.

Tae Joon mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas dariseringaian yang mengerikan.

**BUGH**

Seseorang memukul Tae Joon dengan tongkat besi.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Ppalli, kita pergi dari sini!" itu… suara Minseok. Sedetik, Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekitar lima orang namja berbadan besar dan berbaju serba hitam sedang 'menghabisi' Tae Joon. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah motor sport yang dikendarai oleh Luhan.

"eonnie!" Kyungsoo berlari kearah motor itu, memeluk kedua eonni-nya, erat.

"Ppalli, cepat naik!" perintah Luhan, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menuruti perintak Luhan.

"dimana Jongin? apa dia baik-baik saja, eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk diantara Luhan dan Minseok.

"dia sudah di tangani dokter di rumah sakit. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. kalau Sehun, dia sudah di tangani oleh yang berwajib." Jelas Minseok yang memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Ditempat lain… Yixing berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah milik suaminya itu. tempat dimana ia melihat suatu keganjalan.

_Yixing bosan menemani Joonmyeon di ruang kerjanya. Matanya terus menatap ke luar jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah luar guedung, kota Seoul._

_"Joonmyeonie, aku bosan." Rengek Yixing yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Joonmyeon._

_"dan aku pun sudah melarang mu untuk ikut, bukan? pekerjaan ku di sekolah ini itu lebih membosankan dari pada di kantor." Joonmyeon mengusak ranbur panjang Yixing._

_"aku mau jalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Boleh ya? jaebal?" Yixing memohon dengan aegyo nya._

_"uhh~ kau mengeluarkan senjata mu itu, changi." Joonmyeon mengecup kilar bibir Yixing yang sedang di-pout 'kan._

_"kau selalu mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, Joonmyeon-ssi." Yixing tersipu._

_"baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh, ne?" Joonmeon mencubit gemas hidung mancung Yixing. Yixing terkekeh geli mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu._

_"hihihi. Arraseo… pay pay Joonmyeonie." Yixing berlari kecil ke arah pintu keluar ruangan itu. joonmyeon membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga… senyuman._

_Yixing berkeliling sekolah. Eum… lebih tepatnya, kumpulan sekolah-sekolah di lingkungan Imyeon Spark Institute. Sesekali ia tersenyum, dan memetik bunga-bunga yang ia anggap cantik dan lucu. Dan, sampailah Yixing di belakang Imyeon Spark University._

_"cantik…" gumamnya ketika menemukan bunga kecil berwarna orange yang tidak ia ketahui namanya._

_Langkah Yixing terhenti ketika melihat ada orang lain di tengah kesenangannya. Tubuh kecilnya ia sembunyikan dibalik tembok, matanya mengawasi kedua orang namja yang sudah mengganggu kesenangannya._

_"mereka sedang apa?" tanya Yixing pada diri sendiri, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang namja itu._

_Mata sipitnya terus mengawasi kedua orang namja itu. sepertinya… mereka sedang menguburkan sesuatu…_

"disini, aku yakin. Disini mereka menguburkannya!" pekik Yixing dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyub, tergutur hujan deras di Seoul.

'tak kusangka, ternyata Sehun dibalik semua ini…' pikir Yixing dalam hati. Ya, salah satu dari kedua namja yang dilihat Yixing saat itu adalah Sehun.

"cepat gali!" pekik Yixing pada kelima pengawalnya.

Mata Yixing melebar, ketika melihat sebuak kayu yang ia yakini tutup peti. "cepat gali lagi!" perintak Yixing, air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Bercampur dengan air hujan yang juga mengguyur tubuhnya.

"BUKA! CEPAT BUKA!" teriak Yixing pada kelima pengawalnya.

Dengan cepat, kelima pengawal itu membuka peti itu.

"Jongdae-ya!" pekik Yixing disertai isak tangisnya.

Jongdae sudah tak sadarkan diri. bibirnya pucat keungu-unguan, kantung matanya membesar. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, seperti mayat. Diangkatnya Jongdae ke dalam ruangan kesehatan oleh kelima pengawal itu. dengan kondisi yang masih terisak, Yixing memeriksa keadaan Jongdae, sebisanya.

"cepat panggilkan Ambulance, bodoh!" pekik Yixing yang terbawa emosi. Salah satu pengawalnya langsung menelpon Ambulance, rumah sakit milik Jongdae tentunya…

Telinganya ia dekatkan pada dada bidang Jongdae. detak jantungnya masih ada! Tapi terdengar sangat pelan dan sangat lambat. Yixing menyelimuti tubuh Jongdae dengan empat lapis selimut milik ruang kesehatan.

"bertahanlah, Jongdae-ya…" lirih Yixing. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae yang sudah keriput, karena terlalu lama terendam air.

.

_2 weeks ago…_

_._

Jongdae baru saja sadar tiga hari yang lalu dari tidur panjangnya. Keadaan Jongdae sudah membaik, dan nyawanya berhasih di selamatkan. Tapi Jongdae sedikit berbeda saat ini. Dia menjadi sangat takut terkadap ruangan gelap, ruangan tertutup, dan juga ruangan yang ia rasa 'pengap'. Ia mengalami trauma berkepanjangan dari incident itu. oh! Dan dia juga semakin manja terhadap Minseok.

Jongin? dia sudah semakin membaik. Kaki kanannya sudah di operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di dalam kakinya. Untungnya, Kyungsoo selalu ada di dekat Jongin. sehingga Jongin tidak mengalami tekanan Psikis.

Baekhyun dan Yifan sudah benar-benar merelakan kekasih mereka untuk pergi. Sejak kejadian itu pula, Yifan dan Baekhyun terlihat semakin dekat. Mereka selalu menyemangati satu sama lain, melindungi satu sama lain. apakah ada 'rasa' diantara mereka? Entahlah, hanya Baekhyun, Yifan, dan tuhan yang tahu.

"aku senang aku masih bisa berkumpul dengan kalian…" ujar Jongdae yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakitnya, bibirnya masih terlihat pucat.

"kau namja yang sangat kuat Jongdae hyung…" puji Jongin yang duduk di kordi roda dengan kaki yang dililit perban.

"Yixing noona, gomawo, ne. kalau saja noona tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah berkumpul bersama Chanyeol hyung, juga Taozi. Hihihi" Jongdae terkekeh kecil.

"aku tak suka mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu, Jongdae-ah…" Minseok mem-pout 'kan bibirnya, imut.

"jangan seperti itu, kau menggodaku, noona." Jongdae mengusap pipi Minseok. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman sudah mengembang pada bibir mereka.

"uhh~ aku iri!" gumam Luhan.

"kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari sei brengsek itu, Luhannie noona." Hibur Jongin yang mengada kesampingnya.

"tak masalah… aku ini menganggapmu seperti dosaeng ku sendiri." Yixing mengusak lembut rambut Jongdae. "kalau bukan karena Joonmyeon juga aku tak akan bsa membantu kalian…" lanjut Yixing, matanya menatap lembut kedalam mata Jongin.

"Joonmyeon hyung? Membantu kami?" ulang Jongin dengan ekspresi yang terheran-heran.

"iya, sebenarnya dia itu khawatir sama kamu… dia itu sayang sama kamu. Tapi kau ini namja, dia bingung cara ngungkapinnya itu seperti apa…" Yixing berlutut di hadapan Jongin, menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin. mencoba meyakinkan Jongin, kalau hyung-nya itu memang benar-benar sayang kepadanya.

"kenapa harus seperti itu? aku dan hyung itu kan sedarah daging. Mengapa merasa canggung? Memangnya aku ini orang lain? seharusnya dia memperlakukan aku seperti hyung kepada saeng-nya." Dumel Jongin kesal. Ia memang selalu mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Joonmyeon.

"dia itu hyung-mu Jonginnie… kau tak boleh seperti itu. sifat setiap orang itu berbeda-beda jongin…" Kyungsoo menasihati Jongin.

"dia itu hyung mu Jongin, kau tak boleh seperti itu…" Jongdae menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"kalau dia memang sayang kepadaku, mengapa selama aku di rawat disini, dia tidak pernah menjenguk ku…" Jongin mem-pout 'kan bibirnya. Dan… itu tidak lucu sama sekali-,-

"selamat siang, semua…" sapa seorang namja dengan nada yang sangat ceria. Panjang umur kau, Kim Joonmyeon! Mata Jongin melebar sejenak ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi, sama sekali tak menampakkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Joonmyeonnie…" seru Yixing, kakinya ia langkahkan dengan cepat menuju Joonmyeon.

"waeyo, yeobo?" Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yixing menarik sebelah tangan Joonmyeon, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kepada Jongin yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. "Jonginnie…" Joonmyeon berlutut dihadapan Jongin. "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Joonmyeon masih dengan senyuman angelic miliknya.

"seperti yang kau lihat, hyung." Sahut Jongin tak acuh.

"mian. Hyung baru bisa menjengukmu kesini… hyung dipanggul appa ke London. Appa sangat khawatir kepadamu, aku pun… khawatir kepadamu." Joonmyeon menatap lekat kedua manic mata Jongin.

"apa hyung dimarahi oleh appa?" tanya Jongin, metanya mengedip imut.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut. "taka pa, asalkan kau sehat. Mian, hyung telah lalai menjagamu, merawatmu… hyung janji, akan berusaha menyisakan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama mu." Sebelah tangan Joonmyeon mengusap lembut pipi Jongin.

"hyung… Jongin sayang hyung…" Jongin memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu.

"hyung juga sayang sama Jongin." Joonmyeon mengusap punggung Jongin. menyalurkan rasa sayang antara kakak dan adiknya.

Oh! Jangan salahkan Joonmyeon. Dari awal ia memang tidak tahu bahwa cerita 'kutukan' itu berasal dari sebuah kotak musik.

"oh ya, aku menumukan ini di dalam lemari mu di London." Joonmyeon mengeluarkan isi koper kecil yang ia bawa.

"wah… apa itu?" seru Baekhyun yang ikut penasaran.

"nah, ini. Kotak musik. Antik sekali bukan?" Joonmyeon mengangkat kotak musik yang 'katanya' ia temukan di dalam lemari Jongin di London. Ku ulangi, di London.

Ukiran itu… mereka bertujuh yakin, itu adalah kotak musik yang sama. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat, sangat pucat. Tapi Joonmyeon dan Yixing tidak menyadarinya.

"aku belum membukanya. Kalian ingin mendengarkannya bersama?" tanya Joonmyeon, tangannya sudah siap dalam posisi untuk membuka kotak musik itu.

"ANDWAE…" teriak mereka bertujuh, histeris.

**_Tentang kotak musik itu… Tak ada yang tau tentang kebenaran mitos kotak musik antik itu! Bahkan mereka bertujuh pun tidak tahu apa yang Tae Joon dan Sehun katakan tentang kotak musik tersebut itu benar adanya… atau tidak!_**

**_Tak ada yang tau jawaban dibalik misteri kotak musik ini termasuk aku, debay sebagai penulisnya…_**

**_Karna kotak musik itu, akan tetap menjadi misteri... dan akan selalu jadi sebuah MISTERI..._**

.

.

.

**_THE END_**

.

.

.

Huahhh... akhirnya, debay sudah selesai dengan fanfic yang ini.

whats on your mind, heum?

Review please... debay butuh banget pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini...

debay seneng banget bisa nyelesainnya, serasa udah gak ada beban lagi.

Pay Pay semua... Debay tunggu review-nya!

.

.

.

sign

blackwhite1214


End file.
